KOF:world of the dead
by Neopercival
Summary: Despues de los eventos de KoF XIV el cual Rock gano, por tanta fama adquirida, Terry, Blue Mary y Rock deciden irse a vivir a un pais lejano, japon, ciudad de Tokonosu sin saber que el infierno abrira sus puertas y solo Rock y el resto de los luchadores de KoF son las ultimas esperanzas del mundo, viejas amistades volveran a la vida del rubio, posible harem, Komuro Takashi no exist
1. El infierno abre sus puertas

**Y e aqui yo con un nuevo cross, unico en mi tipo, creo que les gustara...eso espero**

 **Datos:**

 **-Komuro Takashi no existe, su lugar lo toma Rock**

 **-Rock y Rei tienen esa promesa de casarce, aunque en realidad Rock no le tomo importancia creyendo que solo era un juego**

 **-Rock fue novio de Rei, pero aun asi no le dolio el hecho de que terminaran y que sea actualmente la novia de Igo**

 **-Rock y Saya son tambien amigos de la infancia...eso se explicara mas adelante**

 **-Saeko ya conoce a Rock por un suceso en el pasado, pero el no la recuerda para nada, por lo que la llena de frustracion aunque no lo demuestre**

 **-La inocente Shisuka se entira atraida por Rock al conocerlo y ver que no es como los otros hombres de lujuriosos y pervertidos**

 **-Rock, aunque no lo demuestre, sigue siendo el mismo chico timido con las mujeres -_-u**

 **Ya se imaginaran el tipo de situaciones comicas e incomodas que atraera eso hehehe**

 **Bien, vamos a la lectura**

* * *

 _"Cuando seamos grandes, vamos a casarnos...es una promesa"_

Ya habia pasado mucho tiempo de esa gran promesa que alguna vez hizo con su ex "prometida", aunque en realidad ella fue la que hizo la promesa

El no habia ofrecido nada, solo le "acepto" la propuesta para seguirle la corriente, no queria que su amiga se entristeciera, ya se le olvidaria, despues de todo, la vida pasa y con muchos cambios que uno jamas se espero venir

A pesar de que en aquel entonces era solo un niño de 11 años, el ya sabia muchas cosas

El mundo es cruel y que no siempre todo es lo que parece, el ha aprendido eso de primera mano y personalmente

Su padre biologico, un sadico sediento de poder ya sea natural o sobrenatural, que incluso no le importo en nada la muerte de su madre, solo se importaba el mismo y conseguir mas poder a pesar de ser un magnate millonario que en lo oculto, era un criminal y asesino a sangre fria

Cuanto lo odio en ese momento y aun lo hace

Aun cuando ya estaba muerto

O al menos, eso es lo que cree

En fin, si aun lo estuviera el personalmente se encargaria de matarlo, sin falla alguna

Rock Bogard (anteriormente apellidado Howard), despues de el ultimo torneo KoF se retiro junto a Terry y Blue Mary a una ciudad conocida como Tokonosu, en Japon, Terry por fin habia sentado los pies y habia puesto un negocio propio, las escuelas de artes marciales tipo Hakkyokuseiken que habia fundado habian tenido un exito arrollador, tanto asi que asento escuelas en America y Europa, ademas de esa innovacion de peleas callejeras mezclada con artes marciales llamo mucho la atencion, por lo que ahora el rubio estaba de viaje en la madre Rusia para hacer una innauguracion de una nueva

Blue Mary fue reclutada por Heinstern, ahora formaba parte de su grupo y los Ikari Warriors, por lo que tambien estaba fuera de casa por un tiempo

¿El resultado?

Rock pasaba solo casi todo el tiempo, lo bueno de todo esto es que ambos ganan suficiente dinero para pagarle una buena educasion, el chico se lo merecia despues de todo el sufrimiento por el que ha pasado, ya se merecia llevar una vida mas normal

¿Que mas normal que ser un estudiante?

A pesar de que admitia que extrañaba a sus ambos tutores legales, no iba a negar que esta vida era muy placentera, estable y muy tranquila

Aunque...

—"Demasiado tranquila..."

Rock permanecia apoyado de brazos cruzados en un barandal, viendo al cielo pensativo en una de las azoteas de su actual escuela

Cuando volvio junto a Terry y Blue Mary llegaron a ser una verdadera familia, hasta Rock participo en la edicion nro XlV del famoso torneo de KoF, esta vez Terry decidio no participar y dejo que Rock junto a Andy y Joe participaran, saliendo Rock como vencedor

Fue demasiado dificil para el vencer a a Verse, pero al final logro vencerlo, casi muriendo en el proceso, pero de toda formas lo gano

 **(N/A: Hago referencia al dlc de Rock en KoF XlV, no se si lo hallan jugado, aunque le agrege un poco de mi imaginacion, espero y no les moleste)**

Se le hizo algo tedioso que ahora era sumamente conocido por su victoria, por lo que decidieron mudarse a otro lugar en el mundo, Japon, Rock penso que las cosas serian igual de molestas, pero se equivoco pues llego a Tokonosu y ahi casi nadie lo reconocio

Cielos, pues ¿que jamas vieron o se enteraron acerca del ultimo torneo KoF?, aunque en realidad eso era un alivio para todos, porque estarian mas tranquilos

Ademas, Rock pudo encontrarse con su vieja amiga de la infancia que conocio en America, Rei Miyamoto y que hasta ahora, la habia vuelto a ver

Solo esperaba que no recordaran su antigua promesa, cosa que se alegro internamente al creer que no, pero que pudo verla dolida cuando ella creyo que el la habia olvidado, ademas fue por ese dolor que tambien acepto al otro amigo de la infancia de los dos, Hisashi Igo, como su actual novio

Ahora ella tenia un fuerte resentimiento con Rock

Cosa que lo hacia suspirar, pues no sabia como arreglar todo

Pero habia algo mas que no le gustaba para nada

—"Esta paz es muy...extensa..."

Era un pensamiento razonable, lo mas normal que sucede cuando un torneo KoF termina, es que los problemas llaman a la puerta ya sea antes, durante o despues del torneo

Orochi, NEST y por ultimo, la aparicion de Verse

Pero, ¿ahora?

Nada

Estaba todo demasiado tranquilo, ¿que estaba pasando?, algo le decia que algo no andaba del todo bien, ¿que era?, no lo sabia con certeza, pero estaba seguro de algo

Algo bien en grande iba a ocurrir, algo malo

Y muy pronto

—¿Que estas haciendo ahi?

Rock volteo su rostro al escuchar una voz femenina muy conocida para el, era la chica genio mas conocida en la escuela, hermosas facciones, gran inteligencia, una personalidad muy temperamental, explosiva y arrogante, pero dulce y tierna cuando lo requiera, un cuerpo de infarto por su belleza natural, ademas de sus muy hermosos, grandes y firmes pechos que vuelven loco a todo aquel que los ve, la pelirrosa de coletas y lentes...

—Yoh Takagi-san—saludo con una sonrisa el rubio y alzando una malo—¿que haces aqui?

—Yo pregunte primero—respondio firme y algo enojada la pelirrosa, pues no la llamaba por su nombre como siempre se lo ha dicho, poniendolo nervioso pues conocia el explosivo temperamento de su amiga—responde Bogard

Rock suspiro y metio sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalon, volviendo a ver el horizonte—la verdad, estaba pensando en algunas cosas—la pelirrosa suspiraba fastidiada, ella erroneamente creia que esos pensamientos que inundaba la mente del rubio eran causadas por su "ex" de cabello naranja

Rei Miyamoto

—Rock, deberias dejar de pensar en ella—dijo con fastidio la pelirrosa, le ardia que su amigo se desmoronara por ella—si sigues asi, tus notas bajaran y no podras graduarte, ya lo que paso con Rei esta en el pasado, centrate en el futuro

Rock alzo una ceja confundido—Takagi-san, ¿de que estas hablando?—no entendia de que hablaba su amiga

Saya fruncio el seño claramente enojada, ¿acaso estaba evitando hablar del tema?, iba a refutar pero algo llamo la atencion de ambos chicos, eran golpes que se escuchaban en las puertas de acero abarrotadas de la escuela, ¿que era lo que lo producia?

Un hombre

—"Eh aqui el fin de la paz que tanto gozaba, no debi preguntar y disfrutarla mas"—pensaba fastidiado el rubio viendo al hombre que como si estuviera ido, golpeaba con su cuerpo una y otra vez la puerta, tratando de cruzar—"algo no anda bien, ese tipo se comporta...raro"—pensaba de forma analitica el rubio

La pelirrosa estaba igual—¿quien es ese tipo?—pregunto curiosa la super genio—mira, ahi van los profesores

—¿Que estara pasando?—pregunto al aire el rubio

* * *

 **PORTON DEL INSTITUTO**

* * *

Kyoko Hayashi se habia acercado junto a otros dos profesores a la puerta de entrada donde aquel individuo, con tanta insistencia trataba de entrar al instituto chocando su cuerpo con las firmes barras de metal que tenia la enorme, gruesa, resistente y gran puerta de ingreso

Todo iba bien hasta ahi

Hasta que ocurrio

—¡Kyaaaaaaa!—grito de forma aterradora al ver como aquel individuo habia matado a su compañero de una sola mordida en el brazo, al parecer murio por el desangrado, el otro profesor salio huyendo, lo peor fue lo siguiente, pues empezo a levantarse y en el mismo estado que aquel tipo en la puerta, rugiendo lentamente se abalanzaba contra la profesora que como cayo sentada, solo podia arrastrarse—¡No!, ¡alejate!, ¡auxilio!

* * *

—¡¿Que demonios...?!—se preguntaron alterados y alarmados ambos adolescentes alarmados al ser testigos de semejante barbarie

Rock estaba estupefacto, el no era novato en eso de matar, pues cuando enfrentaron a NEST tuvo que quitar vidas ya sea contra clones Kyo o miembros de la organizacion, pero esta vez, fue algo un poco inesperado, ¿ese tipo se queria comer a la profesora?, ¡que locura!

Mas volvio a la realidad

—¡Takagi-san!—tomo a la pelirrosa de los hombros y la volvio a la realidad—ve adentro y avisa a todos acerca de esto, ¡rapido!—le ordeno soltandola y a punto de saltar del barandal

Mas Saya lo detuvo un momento agarrandolo del brazo—¡espera Rock!, ¡¿que piensas hacer?!

—¡Tu solo haz lo que te digo!

Y sin mas, salto—¡ROCK!—grito alterada Saya al ver como su interes amoroso hizo algo tan suicida, pero se asombro al verlo hacer una pirueta en el aire y aterrizar de forma perfecta y de forma sorprendente ante su mirada y logica, ileso—¿eh?, ¿pero como...?

Se pregunto sorprendida por tal hazaña, mas el rubio la volvio a interrumpir

—¡Takagi!, ¡haz lo que te dije!, ¡ahora!

Grito de forma autoritaria sin voltearla a ver y corriendo en socorro de la profesora alterada que estaba a segundos de volverse comida de aquellos tipos

—¡Uuuuuh!, ¡esto me las pagaras luego Bogard!—grito desde el barandal para luego entrar y buscar a todos los docentes que encuentre, esto era muy serio y grave

* * *

 **Insertar Ost: B-Complex: beautiful lies**

 **watch?v=tzqw_Dqa0SU**

* * *

—"¡Rayos, no creo que llegue a tiempo!"

Pensaba Rock alterado, pues estaba muy lejos de la profesora que ya estaba totalmente aterrada y ahora arrinconada a una pared, los dos zombies ya estaban a segundos de abalanzarse a la profesora que ya estaba llorando del terror que ahora sentia, no podia hacer nada mas

—"¡n-n-no quiero morir aun!"—pensaba aterrada la porfesora—¡AYUDAAAAAAA!—grito con todas sus fuerzas esperando que un milagro la salve

Y como otorgado del cielo, su pedido fue escuchado

— **¡Reppuuken!**

Ante el asombro de la profesora, dos especies de energias de color celeste con blanco, con formas de onda, viajando por la tierra, estilo aleta de tiburon, golpeo a ambos zombies que los envio a volar por muchos metros, el viento generado por ese movimiento, altero sus cabellos que se mecian al compas del viento, con los ojos bien abiertos por la impresion de lo que acababa de ver

¿Fue posible...?

—¡Hayashi-sensei!

La mencionada volteo aun su asombrada mirada hacia donde la voz habia provenido y se asombro aun mas al ver quien era, Rock Bogard venia corriendo a toda velocidad a su rescate

—¿Bogard-san?—pregunto asombrada en voz baja la pelirroja

El mencionado freno en seco frente a la aun asombrada profesora, levantando polvo—¿se encuentra bien?—pregunto un poco alterado, pero viendo al frente, donde los zombies se habian estrellado, pues cayeron cerca de los botes de basura pertenecientes a la institucion

—Bogard-san...—decia asombrada la maestra, aun incredula por lo que vio—¿que es lo que...?

Mas no logro seguir, pues Rock la interrumpio—¡no hay tiempo!, ¡vayase!—ordeno con severidad y un poco incredulo, pues de forma imposible, ambos zombies se levantaban poco a poco—esas cosas ya estaban casi reincorporadas—vayase ahora y de la voz de alerta

La maestra salio de su estupor—¡e-espera Bogard-san!—exclamo la profesora—¡¿que piensas hacer?!

Rock trono sus nudillos de forma amenazante—voy a encargarme es esto, ¡ahora vayase!

—Pero...

—¡Ahora!

La profesora se estremecio cuando el rubio sin voltear a verla le grito con una gruesa voz de mando, hasta retrocedio un par de pasos por el susto, asi que sin mas que hacer ahi, decidio irse, pero por desgracia, habian ciertas circunstancias que no le permitian el irse

 **¡GROOOW!**

—¡Kyaaaa!

—¡Con un demonio!

Mas de esas cosas habian aparecido y los estaban roedando, la profesora no tuvo mas opcion que retroceder y ocultarse tras su espectante alumno, el cual pensaba mil formas de salir de esta sin necesidad de mostrar todas sus habilidades—"¿que hago?, si se va conmigo podria morir pues estare rodeado de estas cosas, se defenderme pero ella no, por otro lado si la dejo ella igual moriria, ¿que demonios hago?"—pensaba alterado

Pero los muertos vivientes poco a poco se acercaban y el tiempo se acababa

Asi que al fin se decidio

—¡Al demonio!, ¿que estoy parloteando?—exclamo en voz alta sorprendiendo a la profesora—no la voy a dejar a morir aqui Hayashi-sensei, asi que hagase a un lado...debo encargarme de estas cosas

La pelirroja se asombro por las palabras de su alumno—Bogard-san...

—Pero, solo le pido que vea lo que vea—paro un momento y giro a verla con una sonrisa no se asuste del todo por lo que vera a continuacion—pidio en tono burlon

—¿Eh?—y asi ante la confundida y asombrada profesora que veia su espalda como se alejaba a paso lento a arremeter contra los seres que los rodeaban para devorarlos

El se lanzo al ataque

Rock dio un gran salto y volteando en el aire dio una patada de hacha que mando al primer zombie a comer suelo, fue tan potente que cayo totalmente muerto por el golpe, pero aun asi, los demas lejos de estar aterrados, como depredadores sin cerebro, que sin importarle si su presa es peligrosa o armada, se le lanzaron encima con tal de probar su carne

—Lo siento pero yo no estoy en el menu

Rock hizo una barrida de suelo con su pierna llevandose a algunos zombies, giro estilo breakdance pateando a otros mandandolos a volar, impresionando a la profesora, pues su alumno tenia una temible fuerza, se impulso con una de sus manos y dio una poderosa doble patada en la cara de otro, rompiendole en su totalidad el cuello, ademas de que por el impulso, lo mando derribando con su cuerpo a otro grupo de muertos vivientes

Se levanto rapidamente y salto contra otro grupo de cadaveres andantes, con un Super Man Punch cargado de energia le revento la cara a otro, sin ver atras, lanzo una patada trasera a otro que intentaba agarrarlo desprevenido, mandandolo a volar por unos metros, luego salto en doble back flip y con sus rodillas golpeo el pecho de otro zombie, matandolo en el acto, pues ese golpe tambien afecto su conexion cerebro-columna, un zombie salto con la intencion de morderlo, pero el simplemnete giro y dejo que pasara de largo por su espalda, pero no ileso, pues girando lo agarro de la nuca y con un rapido movimiento le rompio el cuello, lanzando el ahora si cuerpo muerto se lanzo contra los demas

Cayendo de pie, rapidamente dio una patada giratoria que desvio la mandibula de un zombie, luego sin ver atras, le dio un codazo a otro en el estomago haciendoloagacharse, aprovechando la oportunidad le dio otro pero en la espalda haciendo que comiera suelo

A otro lo agarro y lo lanzo al aire y para desconcierto de la profesora, el rubio hizo un movimiento que estaria fuera de las leyes de la fisica

 **—¡Rising Tackle !**

Sin esperar a otro, lo agarro y con un movimiento de judo lo lanzo violentamente en el suelo, viendo como aun no moria, le dio dos potentes patadas que lo mandaron a volar, lo siguio y salto dando una pirueta en el aire, con sus manos unidas, le dio un potente golpe de mazo que lo mando a estrellarse violentamente al suelo, muriendo en el acto, pues le rompio su columna y cuello

—Increible...

Es lo que pensaba asombrada la profesora, pues jamas se imagino que alguno de sus estudiantes tuviera esa gran habilidad de combate, por como luchaba parecia un experto y veterano

Cosa de la cual no se equivocaba, Rock con apenas 18 años, ya era experto en este tipo de situaciones, incluso peores que este, pues habia enfrentado a seres sobrenaturales, alinenigenas (KoF: Maximun impact 1-2), un demonio casi dios (Orochi), organizaciones malignas con ansias de poder y dominio mundial (NEST) y otro monton de idiotas con sed de grandeza y poder

Si, todo un experto en el tema

Rock salto y con una patada giratoria directo al menton de otro zombie, lo mando a volar contra otro grupo que se le acercaba, haciendolos caer, luego corrio hacia ellos y con un ligero salto directo, les dio una patada de hacha, eso no fue lo letal, lo que si, fue la azulada energia Chi que salio de esa patada en forma de onda y termino por matarlos

—Eso fue...—pensaba asombrada la profesora, volvio a ver el mismo fenomeno el mismo dia y en la misma situacion, ahora sabia quien fue el respondable de hacerlo

Rock Bogard

Aunque...no era la unica asombrada ni testigo de aquel suceso

* * *

—¿R-R-R-Rock?

Saya veia asombrada e incredula el gran combate que Rock tenia contra esos muertos vivientes desde la ventana en donde se habia escondido junto a otro sobreviviente, un chico obeso pero buena gente, aunque con una gran mania por las armas, Kotha Hirano

El cual tambien estaba anonadado siendo testigo de algo irreal, hasta dejo de trabajar en el arma improvisada que construia a base de herramientas de taller, ademas de olvidarse ambos, que mas zombies trataban de entrar al salon queriendo derribar las barricadas que habian puesto

Saya estaba fuera de si, ¿acaso su amigo e interes amoroso habia hecho lo que ella creyo haber visto?

—¿Lanzo una especie de energia tras su patada?—se preguntaba incredula, ella sabia que Rock era un prodigio en las diferentes artes marciales y tipos de pelea, pues tambien conocia a Terry Bogard, su padre, un tipo muy agradable, pero que era considerado uno de los hombres mas fuertes del mundo

Incluso mas que su padre

Pero, ¿hacer ese tipo de cosas consideradas casi una hazaña imposible?, ¡debia ser una maldita broma!, ella era una mujer de ciencia, pero tambien estaba al tanto de las cosas sobrenaturales que pasaban en su mundo, no por nada los participantes del mundialmente famoso torneo The King of Fighters hacian gala de habilidades sobrehumanas desconocidas, que ya nada le sorprendia

Asi que no era que no creyera en ese tipo de cosas como la energia interna y del poder espiritual que habita en cada uno e ellos, sino que tambien sabia muy bien que para tratar e lograr una gran hazaña como esa de lograr dominar tantos talentos, se sebia de tener una gran disciplina, concentracion y un gran nivel de paciecia y serenidad interna

Cosa que creia imposible sabiendo la personalidad de Rock

Nada de eso le sorprendia, no el que su mejor amigo supira ese tipo de disciplina, tampoco el hecho de que tenga grandes gabilidades, no, claro que no, ¡sino el hecho de que el cabron jamas le habia tenido la confianza en contarle a cerca de eso!

¡¿Acaso no confiaba en ella, su mejor amiga?!

—Idiota...—decia en voz baja, enojada y un poco dolida la pelirrosa

—Ese no es...¿Rock Bogard?—pregunto sin salir de su asombro aun viendo la batalla—lo es, ¿verdad?

—Si...—respondio aun asombrada por las capacidades de su amigo

Tendria muchas cosas que explicarle cuando se vuelvan a reunir

* * *

El cual ahora cogia a otro como saco de boxeo al cual golpea con velocidad asombrosa en el abdomen que lo hizo levitar por el fuerte golpe, mas no termino ahi, pues el rubio salto mas alto y con una patada ascendente lo devolvio al suelo violentamente y sin acabar la cosa, Rock aterrizaba justo en su cabeza, matandolo definitivamente

Corrio de forma veloz y tacleo a un zombie, el cual cayo encima de otro grupo, ese era el plan de Rock, tratar de mantener a raya a todas esas cosas, luego con una velocidad endemoniada, lanzo una lluvia intensa de puños y patadas sobre otro zombie, al final, con un solo golpe de puño al pecho, el zombie volo hasta chocar contra una pared, atravezandola y muriendo al instante

Salto en linea recta hacia atras y le propino un codazo directo a la cara a otro de los zombies, eso lo aturdio un poco, luego se agacho e hizo un barrido de piernas y lo hizo caer, con un movimiento de breakdance que consistia en girar con su brazo, paro y le dio una patada de punta directo en la cara, tan fuerte que agrieto el suelo y levanto pequeñas piedras

Esta de mas decir que el zombie murio, ¿verdad?

Volvio a arremeter contra otra seccion, al cual barrio diectamente haciendolos caer, tomo a uno por la pierna y lo uso como escudo para arremeter como un tractor a otros zombies que como no se enteraban de nada, simplemente eran arrollados, al final Rock lanzo el cuerpo contra otra multitud

Y para cereza del pastel

— **¡Doble Reppuuken!**

Para asombro de la profesora que ya no aguantaba mas sorpresas por parte de su alumno, Rock lanzo esta vez dos ataques de energia terrestre contra la multitud, matandolos al instante, para arreglar su cabello al final de su movimiento

* * *

 **FIN DEL OST (aunque si lo desean pueden dejarlo fluir, ¡es genial! XD**

* * *

La profesora estaba asombrada, su alumno habia derrotado el solo a la mayoria de esas cosas con una facilidad asombrosa, su velocidad y fuerza no eran para nada normales en un humano normal, pero luego recordo que su mundo era de todo, menos normal

Siendo testigo cuando veia los torneos KoF, en donde sus participantes usaban habilidades y tecnicas que desafiarian a la logica humana facilmente, en eso le entro la duda, ¿acaso su alumno era parte mas alla de un humano normal?, de ser asi, lo mejor seria permanecer junto a el para poder estar a salvo

—Sensei, no se quede ahi parada—la voz de Rock la devolvio a la realidad—debemos irnos ahora, esas cosas no paran de venir y no estoy seguro de poder contenerlos a todos—viendo como cada vez venian mas y mas a pesar de derotarlos a todos

—T-Tienes razon—decia aun un poco alterada—debemos irnos de aqui y dar la voz de alerta a todos

Mas Rock tenia otra idea en mente—vaya usted, nos reuniremos despues—dijo alterando a la profesora—vaya de la voz de alerta y huya luego, yo seguire tratando de rescatar a mas sobrevivientes

—¡P-Pero podrias morir!—objeto la profesora, aunque tambien tenia miedo de morir ella si estaba sola—¡debemos permanecer unidos, para asi sobrevivir!

Rock estaba un poco reacio por las palabras de la profesora, pues seria peligroso si ella iba con el, porque iria justo a donde estaban la mayoria de esas cosas, ya que ahi es donde podrian haber mas sobrevivientes, pero luego razono mejor, era verdad, ella tambien entraba en la categoria de sobreviviente que salvar, no podia dejarla sola para que al final se volviera comida de muertos

—Si, creo que tiene razon—dijo alegrando a la profesora que asintio aliviada—vamos rapido, que muchos aun deben estar esperando por ayuda

—Hi—asintio determinada la profesora

Y asi ambos regresaban al interior del instituto buscando a los sobrevivientes

* * *

—I-Increible...

Hisashi Igo veia incredulo desde otra ventana como su ex mejor amigo creo toda una batalla contra esas cosas y logro salir vencedor, no solo eso, tambien pudo ser testigo personal como podia usar el poder interno del Chi, cosa que creia que era una hazaña casi imposible nde hacer si no tienes el entrenamiento adecuado, pero al parecer, el rubio si habia tenido un muy buen entrenamiento como para lograrlo

El lo intento muchas veces pues su sueño era algun dia poder entrar y ganar el famoso torneo de KoF, pero por mas que lo intentara, jamas logro siquiera despertar su chi, por lo que solo se volvio un artista marcial de alto rango en habilidades y destrezas, pero no podia compararse con aquellos que entraban al torneo, mucho menos a Rock, por el cual ahora sentia un gran respeto

Queria algun dia luchar con el, pero al parecer no seria posible, porque la herida en su mano, producto de la mordida de uno de "ellos", su destino estaba sellado

Rei tambien miraba incredula, su ex habia mantenido oculto tan increibles habilidades, tambien se sentia dolida al saber que ni cuando eran novio, jamas se digno en contarle sobre eso, ¿acaso en serio le importaba tan poco que nisiquiera la consideraba digna de confiarle esa informacion?

Con esa revelacion, se enojo aun mas con su ex-rubio, pero tambien razono, si estaban con Rock, lo mas probable es que lograran sobrevivir, asi que tragandose su orgullo, enojo y resentimiento, decidio que era mejor reunirse con el lo mas pronto posible

—Vamos Hisashi—le dijo la pelinaranja a su novio mientras sujetaba su brazo, ayudandolo a caminar

* * *

Rock y la maestra corrian por toda la escuela buscando sobrevivientes, debio aceptar que fue una buena el mantenerse al lado del rubio, cada vez que alguno de los muertos canibales se aparecian, el se encargaba rapido de ellos y podia sentirse segura

Daba las gracias a cuanta deidad se aparecia en su mente por lograr convencerlo

Por desgracia por donde fueran no habia mas que un horrendo y nauseabundo panorama, pues no parecia haber sobreviviente alguno, solo cadaveres o zombies devorando los restos del personal docente o estudiantes que tuvieron las desgracia y mala fotuna de cruzare en su camino, escuchar los lejanos gritos de dolor y agonia que vociferaban deseperados las personas que caian como alimento de los muertos retornados

La maestra estaba horrorizada, mas se sorprendio al ver que Rock estaba sereno, como si no fuera la gran cosa del mundo

¿Que le estaba ocultando?

Bueno, puede que Rock jamas halla enfrentado a zombies en el pasado, pero si que ha estado muchas veces en medio de la linea entre la vida y la muerte, ademas de ser testigo de las horrendas acciones de otros seres malignos contra los inocentes

Asi que esto no era para nada nuevo

Al menos para el

Ambos seguian corriendo tratando de buscar sobrevivientes, cada segundo que pasaba perdian mas las esperanzas, pues ahora podian ver mas zombies portando los uniformes ya sean de estudiantes o maestros, asi que Rock cada vez tenia que a su pesar, eliminarlos

Talvez asi encuentren la paz que tanto merecen

Hubieran seguido asi, de no ser por lo siguiente

—¡Basta Hisashi!—la voz de Rei alerto a ambos—¡no hagas esto!

Ambos sin perder el tiempo, corrieron hasta donde la voz provenia que era desde la azotea de la escuela, de una patada Rock destrozo la puerta para poder entrar, la maestra ya no le sorprendoia tanto esa demostracion de fuerza

Llegando ambos lograron ver el acontecimiento

Rei con tristeza y con lagrimas cayendo de sus bellos ojos apuntaba con su lanza improvisada a su ahora zombificado novio que buscaba devorarla, Hisashi Igo habia dejado e existir, ahora lo reemplazaba un ser grotesco con ansias de probar la carne y sangre de la pelinaranja

Mas Rock no lo iba a permitir—¡Rei!

La mencionada al escuchar su nombre, volteo a verlo y sintio un gran alivio a pesar de que aun mantenia ese resentimiento con el

—¡Rock!—exclamo ella aliviada—¡ayudame por favor!

Sin perder el tiempo, el rubio ya no importandole nada el mostrarle las habilidades a todos, se lanzo contra Igo, al que ataco con un Reepuuken, que al chocarlo lo mando a volar hasta estrellarse contra la pared de la entrada, mas no murio, a duras penas y estaria aturdido

Rei sin perder el tiempo corrio hasta ambos recien llegados y se puso a salvo junto a la profesora Kyoko, que estaba atras de Rock, el cual veia seriamente y espectante a su viejo amigo ahora transformado en un jodido monstruo devora humanos

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, eso le dolia en el alma

—Igo...—susurraba en voz baja y dolido el rubio

El mencionado ya levantado, se acercaba a paso lento contra su rubio amigo ansioso por devorarlo, sin recordar nada de el o el mismo, solo en saciar su gula de carne humana, eso en serio le dolia a Rock, pues jamas creyo que lo veria en tal estado, en un monstruo sin conciencia

—Hisahi—decia Rei desconsolada siendo abrazada por la profesora que trataba de consolarla

—Rei—llamo Rock aun de espalda a la pelinaranja que lo observaba—el ya no es Hisashi, lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Rei no entendia al comienzo lo que queria decir, pero luego abrio los ojos como platos al ver como de las manos de Rock, ese increible energia se estaba acumulando, ahi entendio lo que el rubio queria decir, era lo mas logico, pero eso no significaba que no le doliera

—¡NOOOO!—gritaba desesperada la pelinaranja siendo sujetada con fuerza por la maestra que trataba de detenerla—¡el sigue siendo Hisahi!, ¡debe haber otra manera!

—¡Miyamoto-san, debes de controlarte!—forcejeaba la maestra que trataba de contenerla—¡tu misma viste lo que le sucedia a aquellos que eran mordidos!, ¡debes de entender que es la unica forma de hacerlo!, ¡no hay nada mas que se pueda hacer!

—¡Debe haber algun otro modo!—tambien forcejeaba la pelinaranja totalmente devastada, eso no la hacia pensar bien

Rock solo suspiro y apago su energia del puño—¿otra manera?—pregunto aun de espalda extrañando a las mujeres que se quedaron quietas al verlo actuar asi—si tanto crees eso, demuestralo...—exigio, con una mirada le dio a entender a la profesora que la soltara, asintiendo con la cabeza, acato la orden

El rubio le dio la espalda a Igo que estuvo a segundos de morderlo, pero solo caminando Rock se alejo de ahi, era logico, pues como recien se convertia, aun era muy lento, pero faltaria muy poco para que se acostumbre

Si Rei iba a hacer algo, debia hacerlo rapido

El rubio camino a paso firme pero se detuvo al lado de la pelinaranja—si tanta confianza tienes en tus palabras, hazme ver mi error—despues de decir esas palabras, se alejo nuevamente, dejando a Rei totalmente nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer

Respirando hondo, decidio dar paso a lo que queria demostrar

—Hisashi—decia debilmente viendo al cadaver de su novio como se aproximaba hacia ella—se que puedes oirme, se que tu estas ahi, por favor, ¡vuelve!—grito con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de que reaccione, mas no logro nada el seguia imparable—Hisashi, ¿en serio te has ido?—pregunto triste Rei—yo aun recuerdo todo sobre nosotros, nuestro amor, nuestros buenos momentos—seguia diciendo mientras Igo aun se acercaba de forma amenazante a ella—lo que soñamos, lo que quisimos, lo que aun queremos...

Kyoko estaba entristecida por su alumna—Bogard-san—se dirigio a su alumno rubio—¿aun no vas a intervenir?

El rubio solo contesto con silencio y sus ojos tapados por su cabello y de brazos cruzados—...

—Bogard-san...

Rei sonreia de forma trisite viendo como su ahora muerto novio estaba a escasos centimetros de ella con la boca abierta y gruñendo como un animal salvaje y hambriento—fuiste una de las mejores cosas que paso por mi vida, si eres tu quien tambien le dara el final, entonces acepto eso—con la misma sonrisa, abrio los brazos como si esperara a Hisashi para abrazarlo, ya habia decidido cual seria su final

Era hoy, junto a su novio amado

O eso creia

 **¡CRAAAACK!**

Porque no se le cumplio

Abrio impactada los ojos al ver como el pecho de Hisashi era atravezado por algo, o mejor dicho, por alguien, giro su rostro y ahi vio asombrada al respondable de aquel acto

—Rock...—decia impactada

El rubio aun con sus ojos tapados por su cabello, rapidamente habia acelerado para atravezar el pecho de su ahora muerto mejor amigo, para poder salvar a Rei, Hisashi por algun motivo, no se podia mover a pesar de estar muerto en vida, tal parece que los zombies al estar muertos, aun asi tienen muy pocos, casi inexistentes puntos de nervios circulando por sus cuerpos, al parecer el hijo de Geese lo sabia y logro conectar en uno

—Aceptar morir...—decia aun en ese estado—que patetico... **¡REEPUUKEN!**

—¡HISASHI!—grito impactada Rei cuando salio de su estupor

El ataque de Rock lo empujo con tan terrible fuerza que atravezo y destrozo el varandal de la azotea, tambien un poco el suelo, el zombificado Hisashi cayo junto a un monton de escombros conformados por metal y granito hasta el patio de la academia, muriendo al instante, porque ademas le cayeron encima los escombros que lo aplastaron sin piedad, dejandolo totalmente destrozado

Rei estaba en shock y destrozada viendo la zona destruida, Rock aun permanecia en el mismo estado y con su brazo extendido, del cual salia humo por el ataque realizado segundos antes, Kyoko veia la escena y se sentia mal, por dos razones, la primera era que era una maestra, por lo que le dolia ver a uno de sus estudiantes teniendo ese final y la segunda es que no sabia como actuar frente a este tipo de situaciones

—Acepta algo Miyamoto-san—tomaba la palabra el rubio tambien viendo el lugar por donde cayo Igo—el mundo ha cambiado, debes dejar de ser tan debil, acepta que no siempre todo se cura con el poder del amor, esas solo son patrañas que inventaron para las novelas y cuentos infantiles, este es el mundo real asi que deja de soñar, no lograras nada y tampoco sobreviviras si sigues asi—decia dando la vuelta y caminaba hacia la salida junto a la profesora Kyoko, dejando a Rei aun impactada y dolida arrodillada en el suelo—asi que si quieres vivir, siguenos, de no ser asi, entonces quedate ahi y espera tu tan ansiado final, aunque yo lo considero algo patetico y absurdo

Rei seguia dolida y triste, por el acontecimiento que acabo de presenciar y sufrir, mas luego su dolor paso a ser enojo e ira, volteo y miro de reojo con odio puro a Rock que se alejaba lentamente junto a la profesora, aunque esta se veia que estaba dudosa acerca de dejarla ahi, pero sabia que Rock tenia razon en algo, no sobreviviria si seguia teniendo ese tipo de mentalidad

Vio su lanza improvisada a un lado suyo, recordando los buenos momentos que vivio junto a Hisashi lo empuño y lentamente se levanto hasta quedar firme, se seco sus lagrimas con la manga de su uniforme y luego vio con odio la espalda del rubio

Y asi sin mas, ella corrio a atacarlo

—¡Monstruo!—grito llena de colera la pelinaranja dispuesta a atravezar el pecho de Rock con su lanza

—¡Miyamoto-san!—grito horrorizada la profesora al ver el accionar de la chica

Rock solo se detuvo y girando un poco, la pelinaranja paso de largo tras el, pero no se inmuto y girando su lanza volvio a las arremetidas que el rubio esquivaba de forma rapida y facil, Rei era buena, pero no lo es tanto como Lily Kane, la hermana menor de Billy Kane, aunque elloss usen bastones BO, a veces tambien los usaban como lanzas y si que eran letales

Rock con los ojos cerrados esquivaba cada embate de la iracunda Rei—¡eres un monstruo!vdecia con cada estocada que daba—¡el era tu amigo!, ¡¿como pudiste?!—Rei seguia lanzando ataques que Rock evadia aun con los ojos cerrados, Kyoko no sabia que hacer o como actuar frente a esa situacion, estaba helada—¡eres un maldito asesino!

En ese instante, ante esas palabras, Rock abrio los ojos

Y con una sola mano, detuvo la lanza, apretandola con fuerza—si, es verdad, talvez sea un asesino—Rei aun enojada tambien forcejeaba tratando de liberar su lanza—pero este asesino, te ha salvado la vida, una a la que estabas dispuesta a renunciar porque eres debil Rei Miyamoto—apretaba aun mas la lanza, ante esas palabras, Rei abrio los ojos asombrada ante las palabras de rubio, jamas creyo que una persona como el le dijera eso—¡asi que decide si vives o mueres!, ¡pero no nos arrastres contigo!

Y ante unas sorprendidas mujeres

 **¡CRACK!**

Rock, con solo apretar un poco mas esa lanza, la partio a la mitad

—Vida o muerte—decia el rubio limpiandoze los restos de la lanza de las manos—tu decides—asi que como anteriormente, solo paso a un lado de ella y empezo a caminar hacia la salida—pero hazlo rapido, como podras ver, este mundo ya esta a punto de colapsar

Rei veia con temor y asombro la mitad de su lanza partida, debia admitir que fue una tonta al atacarlo, su ira y odio le nublaron el juicio, ¿como se atrevio a atacar a Rock?, demostro no hace mucho contra esa horda zombie que era poderoso, el pudo haberla matado mucho antes de su primer ataque

Pero no lo hizo

Ademas se sentia del asco por atacarlo, era Rock despues de todo, el siempre chico timido con las mujeres, se asombraba del hecho que aun no se halla desmayado por estar con ellas dos, normalmente no podria ni hablar, pero ahora estaba aqui, sin ningun temor, talvez sea obra del terrible cataclismo que se ha cernido sobre ellos, sobre todo el mundo

Aunque la realidad era otra

—"Resiste...resiste...resiste..."—eran los nerviosos pensamientos el rubio

Su timidez a las mujeres jamas se fue o extinguio, pero por suerte como Blue Mary le enseño a mantener la compostura frente a las chicas, ahora podia mantenerse sereno frente a ellas

O al menos un poco, pero la verdad es que Rock no habia cambiado del todo

Inexplicablemente con Saya y Rei ran las unicas que no lo ponian en ese estado y hasta ahora conoce la razon de esto, aunque talvez lo sepa mas adelante

¿Quien sabe?

Rei ya no queria estar sola, perdio a Hisashi, posiblemente a sus padres, ¿que quedaria para ella?, ¿quien velaria por ella?, no habia una respuesta agradable, no queria quedarse sola, no queria quedare relegada, no queria que nadie venga por ella

No queria que Rock la dejara

—¡E-Espera!—ante ese desesperado llamado de Rei, Rock paro su andar—¡por favor!, ¡tu no!—pedia entre lagrimas la pelinaranja—¡no me dejes sola tampoco!, ¡ya no quiero perder a nadie mas!

Rock simplemente se detuvo y giro un poco el rostro viendola por el hombro

—Entonces date prisa y vamonos—dijo Rock al volver a caminar a la puerta—debemos seguir rescatando a los demas sobrevivientes

Ante esas palabras, Kyoko sonrio, su alumno no era un asesino sin piedad despues de todo, solo cuando la situacion lo amerite y no con los humanos, solo con los zombies y todo quien trate de dañarlo a el y a sus amigos

Talvez, en serio no fue una mala idea el seguirlo

Rei tambien observo un rato a Rock antes de empezar a seguirlo, no podia cambiar los susceso anteriores, pero trataria de arreglar su situacion con el rubio, podrian volver a ser amigos como en los tiempos antiguos y sobre la promesa que alguna vez hicieron...

Solo el tiempo dira si estaran juntos de nuevo

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aqui llego este episodio, espero les halla gustado, me dio un momento de inspiracion y eh aqui nacio esta historia**

 **Quiero aclarar algo**

 **Si, se que el manga y anime quedaron inconclusos por la repentina muerte de los autores, pero he decidido que la historia seguira como en el cannon hasta despues de los suscesos del centro comercial, despues de eso seguire mi propia saga que se llamara...**

 **No dare spoilers hahaha**

 **Pero les dire que apareceran los responsables directos de la pandemia zombie**

 **¿Adivinan quienes son?**

 **Se los dejo de tarea hahaha, pero una pista, es una organizacion maligna que quiere borrar a los humanos y crear los suyos propios para se adorado como dioses**

 **Creo que fue una pista demasiado obvia**

 **Y no, no es Umbrella o alguna otra organizacion maligna de Resident evil**

 **Bien, es todo por ahora, asi que me despido, nos vemos en otra actualizacion**


	2. El hijo del lobo y los muertos

**Aloha hermanos y hermanas, cielos, creo que esta historia va por buen camino, ya tiene seguidores y favoritos, ademas de reviews muy esperanzadores para esta historia, pues no hubo ninguna critica, ¡genial!, significa que hago las cosas bien**

 **Bien, vamos a constestar reviews:**

 **Anakin Namikaze:para que veas que aun puedo sorprender en cualquier momento hehehe, amm sobre Kyoko, lo siento bro, pero tengo otros planes para ella, pero no es el de morir, ya sabras cual es en un futuro hehehe, lo se, la saga de Ash es buena, pero es que quiero ir un poco mas adelantado, osea hasta donde se quedo el ultimo torneo, que fue el XIV, asi que desde ahi seguire, un saludo hermano, tambien espero actualizaciones, por cierto, me quede sin celular de nuevo T_T...yo y mi poca paciencia**

 **E-HERO-knightmare: gracias por el apoyo bro, ya sabes, siempre doy sorpresas y esa que tu sabes es una de ellas hehehe, si, Rock es un super timido e inocente hacia las mujeres, ironicamente el cabron es un suertudo con las mujeres, creeme que esa "debilidad" suya va a crear momentos muy comicos y Zukulemtos en la historia XD, un saludo bro, espero tambien tus actualizaciones**

 **Nahuel Durandal: Si, es una lastima, pero no queria cambiar tanto el cannon, asi que Igo debia morir, discrepo en algo contigo, Shingo si es muy poderoso, pero no cre que tanto como para pelear contra casi todos y salir ileso, recuerda la paliza casi mortal que Iori en el disturbio de sangre le dio -_-u, pero en si es muy fuerte Shingo, un saludo bro y tambien espero tus proximas actualizaciones**

 **animebot02: pues te recomiendo que la veas bro, es una historia buena y con mucha zukulemcia XD, gracias por las palabras, un saludo y eh aqui la actualizacion**

 **Dark-Dukemon-14:hehehe bro, me asustaste al comienzo, me alegra que mi historia levantara tus animos y tu fanatismo en HOTD, eso me gusta hacer, que los lectores disfruten de las historias que hago, las probabilidades de sobrevivir de todos ellos son mas elevadas teniendo en cuenta que Rock esta con ellos, por cierto, si, Rock no va a poder mantener la calma en esas situaciones tan elevadas de tono, hasta podria salir violado si no tiene cuidado XD**

 **Guest:** **Hello new reader, Rock is also one of my favorite characters in KoF so I decided that he would be the protagonist of this story, thanks for the words of encouragement, as they make me want to continue with this story**

 **Sawada Killer:** **Thanks for the compliments bro, the truth Rock is one of my favorite characters of KoF so it was perfect for this fic, I did not want to change many things about him, especially his shy and innocent personality with women, it is crucial to the funny moments and ecchi that the series grants, you understand me, right? hehehe**

 **Do not despair but bro, here's the next chapter**

 **Bien, esos fueron todos, ahora a la lectira, espero les guste**

* * *

El rubio y las dos mujeres estaban corriendo por toda la escuela, pero por mas que quisieran encontrar sobrevivientes y rescatarlos, solo encontraban muerte y destruccion, ademas de escenas de canibalismo que les revolvian el estomago

Por suerte Rock era quien se encargaba de ellos

—¡Quitense del camino!

 **¡BAM!**

Sin dejar de correr, Rock salta y con un puño embuido con energia chi, golpea directo al rostro de uno de los zombies que estaban de frente, mandandolo a volar y chocar contra un grupo de muertos que caen al suelo por la fuerza del impacto, abriendose camino entre ellos

Ambas mujeres aun se sorprendian por las hazañas del rubio, Rei mientras corria veia la espalda del rubio, aun preguntandose, ¿que mas cosas no sabia de su ex?

¿Porque jamas le conto nada?

La maestra tambien veia detenidamente al rubio, pero de forma diferente a su estudiante, ya que estaba seria y analizandolo, sabia que tenia secretos y que el no los diria de forma sencilla o simplemente las diria, pero despues de un tiempo, cuando ya hallan entrado en mas confianza

Pero se preguntaba, ¿cuando seria?

Ambas mujeres se sentian intrigadas ante el aura misteriosa del rubio, sabian que el no les habia contado ni explicado muchas cosas, pero no iban a obligarlo a contestar, el responderia sus intrigas cuando este seguro, aunque Rei estaba dolida porque el jamas le conto nada

Sentia que no confiaba en ella

Cosa que en realidad, no era cierto

De repente, ante ambas mujeres curiosas, Rock paro en seco—¿que sucede Rock?—pregunto Rei

—¡Saya!—fue la alterada exclamacion del rubio y empezo a correr en una direccion diferente—¡vamos!, no se queden atras!

Las feminas miraron confusas ante la reaccion del rubio, antes de entrar en razon y ver como el rubio se alejaba de forma rapida y ellas quedaban atras totalmente desprotegidas

—¡Esperanos!—gritaron las dos mujeres antes e empezar a correr tras el

Pero por alguna razon, cuando Rei escucho como Rock exclamo preocupado por Saya

Sintio una ligera molestia

¿Que le estaba pasando?

* * *

—¿Estas seguro de eso?

Preguntaba desconfiado Khota escondido junto a Saya tras una pared, ambos lograron escapar del salon luego del asombro que ambos tuvieron al ver a Rock pelear, el chico de huesos grandes habia logrado terminar a tiempo su improvisada pistola de clavos con la cual elimino a muchos muertos vivientes, abriendose camino y logrando escapar hasta una zona por el momento segura

La pelirrosada lo miro con confianza y sonrio de la misma forma—claro que lo estoy, fijate—dijo la pelirrosa y tomo una toalla mojada, al lanzarla contra una pared cercana a donde unos muertos estaban en grupos, uno e ellos al escuchar el choque de la toalla, se lanzo contra la pared tratando de comersela

Fallando rotundamente

Saya entonces sonrio arrogante al pelinegro—¿lo ves?—pero en eso, pudo ver como mas muertos vivientes se habian percatado de su presencia y se acercaban a ellos—¡rayos!, ¡debemos irnos de aqui!

—¡No debes repetirlo dos veces!—exclamo el pelinegro igualmente alterado, pero aun asi disparando su improvisada arma, eliminando a varios de ellos

Corrian por todos los pasillos y corredores evitando y matando a muchos de ellos, pero habia un problema

—¡Son demasiados!—exclamaba alarmado la pelirrosa viendo como caian mas e esos seres por los disparos, pero en ese momento vio como Khota dejo de disparar—¡oye!, ¡aun vienen!, ¡no te detengas ahora!

En eso el pelinegro la miro alterado—¡se me acabaron los clavos!

La pelirrosa alterada al entender la situacion, empezo a revisar la bolsa de las municiones que ella sostenia, pero se altero tambien al ver tan terrible suceso

—¡Ya se acabaron!

Ambos estaban totalmente asustados por aquella situacion, retrocedian a paso lento como tratando de escapar de forma silenciosa o tratando de aplazar lo inevitable, pues los muertos al parecer sabian que sus futuras presas estaban frente a ellos y que no podian escapar

Saya no queria que este fuera el final, aun no, tenia primero que volver a ver a sus padres, los amaba, aun cuando no lo demostraba mucho con su padre por obvias razones, porque Souichiro Takagi no era un padre muy sentimental que digamos, siempre serio o estricto y nunca demostraba sentimientos o emociones, ya sea en publico o privado

Aun asi lo amaba

Queria volver a ver a ambos, aun cuando la relacion con su padre era muy especial, pero tambien queria vivir para estar con su persona especial

—"Rock..."

Pensaba angustiada

—"¡Rock...!"

Sus recuerdos felices de infancia con el

—"¡ROCK...!

Recordo algo muy importante un evento que ocurrio entre ellos

Cuando Rock estaba dormido y se quedo en casa de ella

Su primer beso

—¡ROCK!—exclamo a toda voz alterando al pelinegro y llamando aun mas la atencion de los muertos—¡SALVAME!

Y como caido del cielo...

 **¡BAM!**

El zombie salia disparado contra una pared al chocar con una descomunal fuerza un golpe en todo su rostro, la pelirrosa y el pelinegro veian en camara lenta como ese suceso ocurria en frente de ellos, con los ojos bien abiertos Saya giro lentamente su mirada, viendo como su pedido de auxilio era respondido

Una cabellera rubia se movia al compas del viento

Su persona especial habia hecho acto de presencia, aun en el aire y con la pierna estirada, dando a entender que el tremendo y poderoso choque que golpe al zombie, fue una patada, su ropa se veia ondeando por el viento generado por el salto

—Rock...

Si, el rubio hijo adoptivo de Terry habia llegado a tiempo y sin parar, se encargó del resto de zombies que estaban rodeándolos

Cuando termino volvió a prestarle atención a su amiga

—¡Saya!—exclamo el rubio al aterrizar y lanzarce a tomar a la pelirrosa por los hombros y asegurarse de que este bien—¡¿te encuentras bien?!

La pelirrosa pestañeo dos veces aun viendo a los ojos del rubio—¿Rock?—pregunto aun incredula al ver que el rubio en serio vino a rescatarla, mas luego volvio a la realidad—¡ROCK!

Saya sin previo aviso se abalanzo contra su amigo y lo abrazo de forma desesperada, buscaba proteccion en su rubio amigo, el cual al igual a los demas presentes se sorprendió de forma inmensa al ver el actuar de la siempre seria, fría, analitica, serena y sabelotodo pelirrosa

Jamás demostrando un solo grado de debilidad

Pero ahora si

Rock solo pudo hacer una cosa—ya, ya, todo estará bien Saya, te lo prometo— consolaba a su amiga mientras le sobaba su rosada cabellera

La pelirrosa lo escucho perfectamente bien y se sintió bien, además de protegida pues el tacto que Rock tenia con ella era único, siempre lograba tranquilizarla sin importar el que o la situación que se les presente

—Baka...—decia la pelirrosa separándose con una ligera sonrisa y limpiandose las lágrimas con su manga—tardaste demasiado

Rock solo sonrió de forma nerviosa rascándose la nuca—perdon Saya, es que estaba un poco ocupado

Saya entonces vio a las personas que venian tras de Rock y pudo reconocerlas, una era la maestra Kyoko y la otra Reí Miyamoto, se alegro bastante al ver que Rock logro salvarla, mas con Reí era un poco distinto, si bien le agradaba el hecho de que estuviera viva, aun así no le caía del todo bien por obvias razones que tienen que ver con cierto rubio

—Kyoko-sensei...Miyamoto-san...

Saludo a la primera de forma normal, mas con Reí fue un poco mas cortante y de eso de dio cuenta la campeona de especialidad tipo lanza

—Takagi-san—respondio de la misma manera la pelinaranja

En el ambiente se pudo sentir como caia un ambiente pesado, tenso y muy hostil, tanto así que los zombies que rodeaban el lugar aun sabiendo que mas presas se encontraban en ese lugar, ni tontos ni perezosos dieron media vuelta y se alejaban del lugar

Podrán ser zombies, pero no eran idiotas suicidas

Una mujer encabronada era peligrosa, mucho peor dos y aun mas peor si ambas se enfrentaban

Khota y Kyoko no entendían la situación entre las chicas, pero Rock si—b-bien, es mejor seguir adelante —con toda su fuerza de voluntad, interfirió en la lucha de mirada de las chicas, cosa que seria considerada un suicidio entre los hombres—este lugar no sera siempre seguro mas de esas cosas podrían venir

Ambas chicas lo voltearon a ver con miradas serias poniéndolo mas nervioso, luego volvieron a verse entre si

—Si, es verdad—respondia Saya sin dejar de ver a Rei

—Debemos seguir movilizandonos—respondio la pelinaranja haciendo lo mismo

Ante esa resolución Rock suspiro y sonrió aliviado, empezando todos a correr para salvaguardar sus vidas y encontrar sobrevivientes

Mas el alivio le duro poco por las palabras de su amiga peligrosa

—Pero aun asi—decia Saya llamando la atención de todos—tienes muchas cosas que explicar

Rock trago grueso, sabia que las chicas ahora sabian de sus habilidades y debía dar una muy buena explicación de todo eso

—H-Hi—respondio nervioso el rubio

* * *

 **¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH!**

Zombies caian uno a uno tras cada estocada de la Kendoka Saeko Busujima, golpes precisos con su boken que no cortaba pero si que era letal en manos de la pelipurpura, la prueba fue como elimino a un estudiante que fue mordido por proteger a la doctora Morikawa

Lo elimino en una muestra de piedad para que muera como humano y no como una de esas cosas

Pero debia admitir algo que le aterraba tras el acto

Le gusto hacerlo

Le gusto matarlo, le gusto el ver su craneo partirse en dos por el golpe que le dio con su booken, le gusto ver la sangre que como géiser salia a chorros del cadáver y manchaba un poco su rostro y uniforme

Le gusto, ¡no! Le encanto toda es sádica y mórbida escena

Y eso...la aterraba

¿Acaso era un monstruo?

Trabando de evitar esos pensamientos seguía eliminando a centenares de esos muertos, tratando de convencerse de que si mataba a esas cosas, no era nada malo, no eran humanos después de todo

Ya no mas

—"No están vivos"—decia en su mente la kendoka—"no son humanos, ya no mas"—trataba en su mente el convencerse de eso, pero internamente sabia que algo no andaba bien—"son ellos o nosotras, ¡solo queremos sobrevivir nada mas!"

La inocente enfermera rubia veía todo el panorama y tenia ganas de llorar, gritar y creía que se iba a volver loca, pues se supone que esto solo pasaba en las películas de ciencia ficción o terror, no en la vida real

—Esto es horrible—decia con las manos en su boca tratando de silenciar sus sollozos, pues era algo horrible de ver

Shizuka Marikawa es una persona dulce e inocente a pesar de sus 26 años de vida, por lo que jamas creyó que algún dia viviera este infierno, bueno, siendo realistas, ¿quien si?

Absolutamente nadie

¿Acaso era una broma?, los que morían no debian volver a la vida, ella siendo una enfermera muy capacitada a pesar de su infantil mentalidad, sabia que no debía ser posible, se sentía impotente por todo lo que veía, los infectados que en segundos se transformaban en zombies tres dar el ultimo grito de dolor y agonía

No sabia que hacer, se supone que su trabajo era curar y sanar a todo aquel que lo necesitara, por eso escogió su profesión, pero ahora frente a ella, inocentes morían y sea siendo alimento de zombie o por infectarse

Y ella no podía hacee nada para evitarlo

Se sentía una inútil, ¿que debería hacer?

Más fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando la kendoka freno sin razón alguna—¿Busujima-san?—pregunto confundida la enfermera—¿sucede algo?

La kendoka no respondio, en cambio a una velocidad increible dio una vuelta y para sorpresa de la rubia lanzo un ataque de la punta de su bokken al blanco que se movia a un lado de los pasillos que se acercaba a gran velocidad

—¡¿Que rayos...?!

La voz sonaba asustada y no era para menos, pues el ataque se dirigia hacia ella, estaba a punto de conectarle en el centro del rostro, cuando de repente...

 **¡CRACK!**

—¿Pero que...?

Saeko estaba anonadada, su booken fue detenido por una mano que apretaba fuertemente el madero, luego sintio como fue jalada y quedo entrance al ver de cerca un par de ojos rojos que la veian de forma intensa, analitica, cabello rubio que se mecia en camara lenta o eso parecia ante los ojos de la kendoka

Al final cayo sentada al suelo y con asombro pudo ver al culpable del suceso

Rock Bogard tenia apoyado en sus hombros el booken que le habia quitado, habia reaccionado rapido pues la persona que estaba a punto de recibir el ataque de la Busujima era Saya, la cual suspiro de alivio al ver que el peligro habia pasado y ahora estaba a salvo

Todo gracias a Rock, el cual se dio cuenta de lo que habia pasado—¡p-perdon, me sobrepase!—exclamo nervioso al ver que habia tirado al suelo a una chica

Genial, otra chica y con lo ya nervioso que ya se encontraba con Kyoko, de las demas no, pues Saya y Rei por alguna razon eran las unicas que no le provocaban tanto nerviosismo, al igual que otras chicas que ya conoce en el pasado como Ninon, Futaba, Leona y Angel

¿Porque sera?

Talvez sea porque Rei y Saya eran amigas de la infancia de Rock, por eso talvez el sea "inmune" a su influencia

Saeko estaba en trance viendo de forma intensa al chico, no porque la halla podido hacerla besar el suelo, bueno, talvez un poco, pues era la primera vez que un hombre habia podido dominar y lograr lanzarla al suelo, pero tambien estaba asombrada porque vio a la persona que una vez conocio

Hace mucho tiempo

—"Rock..."

La kendoka estaba anonadada, ella y sabia que el estudiaba aqui, cuando se entero de su existencia en ese lugar, solo le faltaba saltar y gritar de alegria, pero tenia una reputacion y carisma que proteger ante todos los estudiantes y maestros

Era una Busujima despues de todo

Trato tantas veces de hablarle, pero obligaciones estudiantiles y familiares le quitaban tanto tiempo que jamas tuvo la oportunidad

Hasta ahora

—V-ven dame la mano—aun con todo el nerviosismo del mundo, el chico era un caballero y no podia dejar en el suelo a una mujer tirada, mucho peor si fue por su culpa que halla quedado en ese estado

La kendoka vio esa mano estirada y luego observo al nervioso y sonrojado rostro d Rock

Esto la hizo sonreir

—"No ha cambiado en nada"—pensaba internamente alegre mientras tomaba su mano, aceptando el gesto de ayudarla

Aunque el momento era raro para opinion el rubio, el pelinegro y la maestra, para las chicas era un poco molesto, pues Saya estaba un poco celosa de la mirada que Saeko le daba a Rock, que ni cuenta se daba, Rei tambien estaba molesta por ese momento, pero no sabia el porque

¿O si?

La kendoka iba a hablar, pero Rock se le adelanto—mi nombre es Rock Bogard—dijo de forma amable y un poco mas calmado—ellos son mis amigos y la maestra Kyoko—señalo a su grupo que la saludo, aunque Rei y Saya no estaban muy de animos, algo que ella se dio cuenta—creo que tu eres Saeko Busujima, la campeona nacional de kendo, ¿verdad?

Ante estas palabras, el mundo de Saeko se derrumbo, aunque por fuera pareciera serena y tranquila, estaba hecha un lio de emociones, todo por un motivo

Rock Bogard, la habia olvidado

¿Era acaso una broma?

—Si—respondio de forma seca y fria que sorprendio un poco a todos, ademas de volver a poner nervioso al rubio que no entendia el porque de su actitud—bueno, ahora que todo esta aclarado, debemos movernos, este lugar es muy peligroso y lo es mas si nos quedamos

La pelilila empezo a caminar pasando al lado del rubio intimidado, en serio, jamas iba a poder entender a las mujeres, siempre son tan dificiles de entender, en especial en su comportamiento y volatil caracter, aunque las otras chicas estaban molestas con esta por su modo de actuar

—"¿Quien se cree esta para venir a dar ordenes?"—pensaban Saya y Rei molestas

Kyoko solo suspiaraba cansada, ni bien estaban tratando de sobrevivir y ya habia problemas con el grupo

—H-Hai—respondia nervioso el rubio

Todos empezaban a caminar, ignorando que cierta enfermera rubia con solo ver al rubio, una inmensa alegria le invadio por todo su ser

Su caballero de brillante armadura habia hecho acto de aparicion

Salvandola, como siempre lo ha hecho

Desde la primera vez que lo conocio

—¡ROCK-KUN!

—¿Eh?

 **¡BOIIING!**

Todas las presentes se quedaron de piedra por la conmocion de un suceso inesperado

Rock era abrazado con tanta fuerza por la enfermera rubia que literalmente tenia al chico en medio de sus para nada modesto busto, un paraiso para todo hombre, en especial si era un adolescente

Pero para Rock no, el era demasiado timido para este tipo de situaciones, su cara estaba debatiendose entre que color deberia tener, o rojo por la verguenza y timidez que le inflingian el estar en medio de esas dos enormes y suaves montañas o azul por la falta de aire que empezaba a sufrir, pues el busto de la rubia era demasiado grande y no le dejaba respirar

Saya se aguantaba con todas las fuerzas que su voluntad le ofrecia a no lanzarse contra ambos y separarlos, pues sus celos eran grandes, pero aun asi, ella es una GTakagi, por lo que debe mantener una actitud recta y serena ante todos, por eso no armaba una escena...aun no

Pero ya en un futuro podra hacerle unos cuantos a Rock cuando le haga dar celos

Cuando ya sean una pareja

La que ella soñaba y que por nada del mundo iba a dejar de lado

Rei solo bufo un poco molesta, no entendia el porque, pero le molestaba el hecho de que su sensei apretujara a Rock de esa manera tan intima, ¿acaso ellos...?, ¡no!, ni de broma, ella no se fijaria en un adolescente siendo ella alguien mayor, no era posible

¿Verdad?

—"Hmp, ¿porque me importaria eso?"—penso Rei molesta tratando de negar su malestar, pero fue en vano, el malestar seguia aun latente y cada segundo se fortalecia

Kyoko solo suspiro con derrota, su compañera laboral era de una personalidad muy infantil, despreocupada e inocente, pero, ¿fijarse en un adolescente?, eso ya era demasiado, pero bueno, el mundo se estaba acabando, asi que eso en realidad ya no importaba para nada

—M-M-M-M-M-Marikawa-sensei...—decia Rock petrificado ante tan intimo suceso—p-p-por favor, d-dejeme respirar

—¿Eh?—a la inocente enfermera le salio un enorme signo de interrogacion al no saber de lo que el rubio le hablaba, pero luego entendio que Rock necesitaba alo de espacio—¡ah!, l-lo siento Rock-kun!—exclamo avergonzada por sus actos la rubia mientras soltaba a un casi asfixiado rubio

Pero en su interior, la sensacion de Rock tocando su delantera, fue muy agradable

Ya esperaba en el futuro poder hacer algo mas...privado

Saeko si bien estaba estoica y serena por fuera, por dentro estaba frustada, Rock era tomado por aquella mujer que ella mismo salvo

Ahora se arrepentia un poco de haberlo hecho

—"Eres un idiota"—pensaba dolida la pelilila

—N-No hay problema sensei—decia entre jadeos el rubio tratando de recuperar el aire perdido y calmar un poco sus nervios por tal contacto—bueno, como dijo Busujima-san, debemos seguir al frente y no quedarnos aqui, de seguro ya vienen mas de esas cosas y no podremos detenerlos a todos—propuso ya mas recuperado

Todos estaban de acuerdo ante lo dicho por el rubio

—Bien, siganme—dijo la profesora Kyoko—vamos a la sala de maestros, ese lugar es el mas seguro que puedo imaginar

—Hi—fue la respuesta en general

Sin mas tiempo que perder, empezaron a correr por los pasillos de la escuela, obviamente se encontraban con las escenas mas escalofriantes y tetricas que jamas creyeron ver en sus vidas, como canibalismo y muerte por doquier, paredes destruidas y otras con grandes manchas de sangre y organos esparcidos por el suelo

Restos de aquellos desafortunados que no tuvieron suerte este macabro dia, bien solo osamentas pues "ellos" no comian huesos, o los que no fueron devorados del todo, resucitaban como aquellos canibales muertos hambrientos de carne y sedientos de sangre que buscarian por todos los medios saciar su macabra hambre que le exigia un pedazo de aquel que se cruzara en su camino

Todos trataban de ocultar su miedo, horror o ganas de llorar por tan macabra obra

Todos, menos uno

Estaban sorprendidos en que Rock estaba sereno ante todo este horroroso pandemonium que se cernia ante la humanidad entera, amenazandola con extinguirla

¿Acaso no sentia ninguna tristeza o pena por aquellos que estaban cayendo?

¿No tenia sentimientos o corazon?

Estaban dudando en ese momento un poco acerca de que el rubio fuera una buena persona, pero rapidamente desecharon esos pensamientos, despues de todo, si no fuera una buena gente entonces no se hubiera casi lesionado salvando a la profesora o proteger a Khota y Saya de esos zombies que estuvieron a punto de devorarlos recientemente

Ademas, era demasiado timido e inocente que no cabia en las mentes de ellos, alguna maldad de su parte

Se asquearon de ellos mismos al pensar por un momento de esa manera del rubio, despues de todo, ha hecho lo posible incluso casi dando su vida solo para protegerlos

—"Soy una idiota"—pensaron todas las feminas al recapacitar sobre sus pensamientos

— **¡RISING TACKLE!**

Todos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos al escuchar tal exclamacion, Rock habia mandado a volar a un zombie de una patada tipo taladro, hacia el techo, casi dejandolo incrustado en el, pocos segundos despues cayo al suelo totalmente muerto

Sin parar, salto y con un puño cargado de chi, le dio un puño del super hombre a otro que se acercaba de forma peligrosa al grupo, al estar repotenciado con energia, lo mando a volar con una brutal fuerza, que termino chocando con otros de "ellos" y como estaban cerca de una escalera, cayeron por ella, obstaculizandole el paso al resto que estaban por subir

Rock giro de forma horizontal y con una patada lanzo una rafaga de energia que partio en dos a algunos de los zombies, aterrizo con una mano y con un movimiento de piernas estilo breakdance barrio el suelo e hizo caer a un grupo, luego salto y con una patada de hacha los hundio en el suelo dejando un pequeño crater generado por el golpe, fue muy potente

Los demas veian anonadados la brutal muestra de fuerza del chico, era algo sobrehumano, ademas de que era capaz de materializar la energia interna y lanzarla de la forma en que quisiera, este chico estaba muy bien entrenado tanto fisica, espiritual y mentalmente

Saya recordo, que aun tenian que hablar sobre sus habilidades

Mientras que Shizuka y Saeko estaban boquiabiertas por lo que hacia el rubio

—"¿Manipula la energia?"—pregunto asombrada la kendoka, ella tambien trataba de usar la energia interna del chi, sin importar que brutales entrenamientos conlleve, queria hacerlo como para ser igual a lo participantes del KoF, ella tambien queria participar y asi enfrentarse a uno de los antiguos campones de Southtown

Billy Kane

No porque le gustara o algo parecido, lo admiraba, pero solo queria comporbar fuerzas de su katana y su palo Bo, seria un gran honor

Shizuka era otra historia

—"¿Rock-kun es un super heroe?"—se preguntaba mentalmente emocionada la rubia, el chico al que le habia puesto el ojo, resulto ser mucho mejor de lo que ella espero

Rock dio una patada directa al estomago de un zombie haciendo que se agachara, saltaba y con una patada giratoria lo mando a comer una pared, a otro que venia tratando de agarrarlo desprevenido por la espalda, le dio un codazo directo en el rostro haciendolo retroceder un poco, luego volteo y le dio un patada a la cadera, luego un puño al plexo solar, luego patada derecha a la costilla, un combo de puños en el estomago, un gancho el el menton que lo elevo ligeramente en el aire, antes de que toque el suelo, salto y con una patada giratoria directo al pecho lo mando a atravezar una pared cercana

Sin perder el tiempo, tomo a uno de un hombro y lo encajo en el suelo, para luego destrozar su craneo con su rodilla derecha

Los espectadores aun estaban en shock por la muestra de habilidad y destrezas del chico, ademas de sentir un poco de impotencia, ya que no habian hecho practicamente nada en todo este tiempo, era Rock quien ha estado haciendo todo el trabajo salvando sus traseros

—¡Oigan!—llamo Rock con voz alta sacandolos de su sorpresa—¡no se queden ahi parados como si nada pasara!, ¡sigamos!

Y sin mas, empezo a correr sabiendo que los demas lo seguirian

Y no se equivocaba

—¡Hi!

* * *

 **SALON DE MAESTROS-SECUNDARIA TOKONOSU**

* * *

Ya estando todos adentro, atrincheraron la entrada con todo mueble o cualquier otra cosa que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir el embate de esas cosas, ya estando seguro dentro de la zona, todos se sentaron ligeramente aliviados, al menos podrian sobrevivir un poco mas

—Bien, creo que ya estamos seguros por el momento—decia Rock viendo por la ventana el tetrico panorama—por Dios, esto es un completo caos

El grupo ya mas calmado empezaba a reflexionar sobre la situacion que se cernia no solo sobre ellos, sino sobre el mundo entero

En la television que habia en la habitacion, veian como ordas de esas cosas inundaban las calles, tomando a cualquiera en su camino como su comida, esto aterraba a todos y asqueaba a Rock, casi le recordaba a Rugal, pues este no era un canibal, pero si que era un sadico y adicto a derramar la sangre de sus oponentes y por si fuera poco, los soldaba vivos al derrotarlos para hacerlos estatuas humanas

Trofeos humanos

Que hijo de perra y eso que era un socio de negocios de Geese, eso mas lo enfermaba, porque su padre era igual de desalmado con los demas

—Esto es una locura—decia Khota viendo la atrocidades en la tv—¿esto estara pasando en todo el mundo?

—Es lo mas probable—decia Rock acercandose de brazos cruzados al grupo y viendo la tv—de no ser asi, esos helicopteros en esa azotea nos hubieran sido de rescate en lugar de militares de batalla

Todos razonaron ante las palabras de el, era razobable

—No hay que preocuparse del todo—decia la super genio—la policia japonesa es muy ruda—decia confiada—esta preparada para este tipo de situaciones

Rei sonrio un poco ante estas palabras, pues su padre era policia y escuchar eso, le dio esperanzas

—Pero, todo volvera a la normalidad, ¿verdad?—preguntaba Rei esperanzada a Rock, aferrandose a su brazo, cosa que no le gusto para nada a Saya, Shizuka y Saeko

Rock veia a su amiga y no podia evitar sentir pena por ella, era su amiga despues de todo, su ex, pero aun asi amiga, no queria verla sufrir, pero sabia que tampoco podia darle falsas esperanzas, debia decirle la verdad, sea doloroso o no, no debia mentirle

Le debia la verdad

—Lo siento Rei, pero nada volvera a la normalidad—decia de forma suave, tratando de que la noticia no impactara tan fuerte a la chica, pero no importo, la chica se deprimio y bajo su mirada en la tristeza—pero eso no significa que no vayamos vivir—decia tratando de elevar el animo de la chica, cosa que al parecer logro ya que la chica alzo un poco la mirada—debemos ser fuertes, usar nuesto ingenio y habilidades, asi podremos seguir en un mañana que nos deje vivir en paz—Rei ya se sentia un poco mejor, a fin de cuentas, Rock era alguien en quien podias confiar

O eso creia, ya que con la palabra "habilidades" recordo el hecho de que le oculto muchos secretos de su parte

Eso la enojo un poco, pero lo dejaria para luego, por ahora trataria de sobrevivir

—¿En serio?—pregunto alzando un poco mas la mirada, esperando una respuesta positiva de parte de su amigo rubio

Rock sonrio de forma comprensiva

—Si, lo es—respondio de forma comprensiva—ademas prometo protegerte a ti y a todos—decia Rock con una gran sonrisa—usare mi poder y fuerza para poder sacarlos de este infierno

Rei quedo cautivada y embelezada por las palabras de su amigo, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pintaran de un lindo color carmin, ademas de que sin saberlo, poco a poco, sentimientos que juro que habia enterrado y que jamas volverian a salir, sin saberlo, iban regresando

Se iba a armar la gorda cuando salieran del todo

—¿De verdad?—preguntaba totalmente cautivada por las palabras del rubio, aferrandose aun mas a su brazo—¿lo prometes?

—Obvio que si—respondio el rubio de forma sincera—es una promesa que pienso cumplir a como de lugar

Rei se sintio complacida y muy feliz por la respuesta de Rock, tanto asi que para sorpresa del rubio y de los demas volvio a abrazarlo y no queria dejarlo ir, se sentia segura, protegida, era un sentimiento confortante que no queria dejarlo ir, nisiquiera cuando estaba en una relacion con Hiashi se sentia tan bien y confortante, lo amaba en serio, pero no sentia lo mismo que con Rock

Rock se sentia muy bien al ver que su amiga ya estaba aunque sea un poco mejor, pero en un momento sintio una inconmensurable sed de sangre y dolor que ni Iori en su estado de disturbio de sangre podia emanar, lentamente giro el rostro y vio algo mucho peor que cualquier zombie u Orochi revivido

Mujeres cabreadas hasta la medula

Saya, Shisuka y Saeko emanaban un aura de ira, celos y total cabreades, un aura tan tetrica y densa que se podia ver fisicamente, danzando cual fuego en extasis y de un colar oscuro y lila que le daban un toque de terror que ni cuando se enfrento a su padre en su estado Nightmare, pudo ver

—A-Asi que es mejor que pensemos en como salir de aqui hehehehe—decia nervioso separandose de la pelinaranja que un poco triste por la accion del rubio, lo vio de forma curiosa por su accionar—deberiamos empezar a idear un plan

Todos estaban de acuerdo, pero antes Rei tomo la palabra—espera, ¿podrias pretarme tu celular por favor?

—¿Eh?—pregunto mientras sacaba su telefono de su bolsillo—¿para que lo quieres?—pregunto dandoselo

Rei sin chistar lo tomo y empezo a marcar—quiero saber acerca de mama y papa—dijo acercandolo a su oido y alejandose un poco del grupo empezo a esperar que contestaran

Rock sonrio y le deseo suerte

Pero en eso, Saya recordo cierto asunto—Rock Bogard—el aludido se estremecio de forma brutal, no habia duda por el tono de voz de la pelirrosa, estaba enojada, ademas lo llamo por su nombre y apellido completo, eso confirmaba el estado de animo de su amiga de la infancia

Todos sabemos que cuando te llaman por tu nombre y apellido completo, es simbolo de que estamos en problemas, ¿no?

—¿S-Si?—preguntaba nervioso el rubio

Saya se levanto de su silla y camino hacia el rubio hasta ponerse frente a frente de el que mas nervioso se ponia, tanto por el estado de animo que era medio explosiva con Saya, como su cercania, pues estaban a solo centimetros de tocar sus labios

Las mujeres presentes, excepto Kyoko, se cabreaban por esto, pero trataban de controlarse

—Ahora Bogard—decia peligrosamente Saya cuzandose de brazos—es momento de que nos des algunas explicaciones, llamando la atencion de todas, excepto de la profesora que sabia a que se referia

Rock sabia a que se referia, pues las habilidades que poseia eran muy notorias y un dia tan de mierda como este mucho peor podria ocultarlos

—Supongo que quieres saber sobre mis habilidades de manipular el chi—razonaba dudoso Rock—¿verdad?

—"¿Manipulacion de chi?"—se pregunto Saeko interesada en su mente, mas luego recordo como energia salian de cada ataque del rubio cuando atacaba a los zombies—"intereante"

Saya asintio, su amigo de la infancia le debia muchas explicaciones

—Bueno—decia dudoso Rock sobandose la nuca—como sabran el chi es la energia interna que se encuentra en lo profundo de todos nosotros—dijo viendo como todos asentian en la explicasion, excepto Shisuka que no entendia casi nada—yo fui entrenado para poder exteriorizarlo por asi decirlo

—Lo se—tomaba la palabra Saya—pero para lograr cosas como esas, se necesita de varios años de entrenamiento y serenidad y paz interna—decia razonando la pelirrosa, su intelecto no era por nada increiblemente alto—Rock, tu apenas tienes 18, dudo que hallas despertado tu energia chi desde tan temprano

Rock se rascaba la nuca dudoso, eso era verdad, normalmente uno despertaria su chi a los 25 como Terry o Andy, pero tambien existen prodigios que pueden hacerlo a una edad mas temprana, como el, Ninon Beart, etc, etc, aunque el teni un plus, uno que odiaba pero que en este momento no se quejaba, porque era muy necesario para salvarlos todos

La sangre de "ese" sujeto

Como lo detestaba

—Terry me entreno desde que tengo doce años—respondio de forma rapida—como sabras Saya, el es un gran usuario de Chi asi como campeon de varios torneos de KoF, ¿verdad?

Saya asintio, era verdad, pues el Nombre de Terry Bogard era muy conocido, uno de los hombres mas fuertes del mundo, capaz de derrotar a otros campeones de KoF como Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami o Ryo Sakazaki, el sobrenombre del lobo hambriento habia llegado a cada rincon del mundo

Aunque se preguntaba algo, ¿como termino con Terry y Blue Mary?

Saya sabia perfectamente bien, que Bogard no era su apellido, era Howard, Rock Howard, lo sabia muy bien porque ella junto a sus padres viajaban frecuentemente a america para hacer negocios con Geese industries, de ahi su amistad de infancia, pues mientras ellos hablaban de negocios

Ella y Rock pasaban todo el dia jugando, pasandola bien, aunque podia jurar, que Rock era el mas feliz, como si solo en esos momentos fuera capaz de ser feliz

¿Porque seria?

No lo sabia, pero si podria jurar que cuando lo supiera, no iba a gustarle para nada

En fin, un dia sus padres simplemente cortaron toda conexión con Geese y su empresa, nunca explicandole nada, por lo que no volvio a aver a Rock para tristeza de ella y de el

Hasta que milagrosamente y como si Dios le hubiera concedido el deseo, Rock fue a vivir a Japon y como milagro extra, en la misma ciudad en donde ella reside, en la ciudad de Tokonosu y para la cereza del pastel, se inscribio en el mismo instituto en donde ella estudiaba,

¿Podia pedir mas?

Tenia tantas ganas de saltar, gritar y llorar de alegria, pero como toda Takagi, debia mantener las apariencias y no hacer un berrinche

Aunque con una nueva actitud, mas timida pero tambien cerrada, casi no hablaba con nadie, ademas por su apariencia fisica era muy cotizado por el sector femenino para rabia de ella, pues practicamente lo acosaban, pudo notar que era extremadamente timido y nervioso con las mujeres, lo que lo volvia tierno ante las mujeres que mas ganas de poseerlo les daban

Por suerte los maestros intervenian a tiempo, antes de que en contra de su voluntad, dejara de ser casto

Ademas con una nueva familia y un nuevo apellido, Bogard

¿Que habia pasado?

No sabia el porque, pero sentia que tampoco le gustaria esa respuesta

Mientras ella reflexionaba, Saeko y Khota miraban con asombro al rubio, pues una revelacion les habia golpeado tras la descripcion y apellido del padre adoptivo de Rock

—¡Tu padre es Terry Bogard!—exclamo emocionado en voz baja el gordito, pues aunque estaba emocionado, pero eso no significaba que se hubiera olvidado del peligro

Saeko estaba anonadad, estaba frente al hijo de una leyenda

Rock parpadeo dos veces en el asombro por el arrebato de Khota—eeeeh, pues si, ¿que hay con eso?—pregunto confundido

—¿Que "que hay con eso"?—pregunto emocionado—es uno de los que mas a ganado el evento de KoF en todo el mundo—explicaba emocionado a cerca de uno de sus idolos—el considerado el lobo hambriento, campeon indiscutible, maximo guerrero, ¡yo soy su fan!

Rock y los demas tenian unas gotas de sudor bajandole por las nucas al ver el comportamiento del gordito, auqnue no podian juzgarlo, Terry es alguien genial

—Cuando lo vuelva a ver le dire que te de un autografo—dijo con una sonrisa a un agradecido Khota—bien, volviendo al tema—dijo con seriedad—es por eso que puedo manejar mi energia interna, pues alguien tan habilidoso como Terry me ha entrenado

Todos estaban complacidos por esa respuesta

Excepto una

—Eso es logico, campeon de KoF XIV

Ante la revelacion de Saeko, todo se volvio un ambiente de asombro, hasta Rock tenia la boca medio abierta por la sorpresa, ¡¿como demonios lo sabia?!

—¡¿CAMPEON DE KOF XIV?!—preguntaban asombrados todos, sin importarle que llamaran a mas de los zombies

—¡OYEME BOGARD!—Saya lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa asutandolo—¡¿como que campeon de KoF?!, ¡¿porque rayos no me lo contaste?!—preguntaba sarandeandolo

—C-C-Calmate Takagi-san—pedia asustado el rubio

—¡Que me llames por mi nombre!—decia iracunda la pelirrosa aun sarandeandolo

Los demas veian esto con grandes gotas de sudor bajandoles por las nucas, era algo un poco penoso

Asi que para bajar los animos Seko tomaba la palabra

—Es algo facil de saber—decia llamando la atencion de la pelirrosa que habia parado de sarandearlo y Rock—es verdad que en Tokonosu no es muy conocido o visto el torneo, pero algunas personas si lo conocen, yo incluida—las palabras de la kendoka sonaban muy sinceras—hasta vi el torneo pasado

—Yo no pude verlo—se lamentaba Khota—estaba en America en un curso—decia la verdad a medias, pues no queria decir que tipo de curso

—Yo no tenia interes en esas cosas—respondia Kyoko, la rubia enfermera asintia en aprobacion—pero me vi uno que otro torneo

—Yo no pude verlo—respondia Rei ya colgando su llamada, se notaba triste—por ciertas razones...

Eso lo dijo con un odio no muy bien fingido del cual Rock pudo darse cuenta, Rei durante ese torneo habia tenido problemas con un profesor que la hizo repetir el año, ella era una estudiante muy aplicada y por lo tanto era estupido que quedara de año

Ese maldito de Shido era su peor enemigo

Sin saber que era una orden directa del padre de Shido el que la dejara de año, pues era una advertencia para su padre policia que en esos momentos investigaba una supuesta red de corrupcion en su contra y en su puesto como senador, eso era algo para nada favorable

Una muy clara advertencia: _"deja lo que haces o tu y tu familia se joden"_

—¿Lograste contactarte con alguno de ellos?—pregunto Rock a su amiga ya sueltp del agarre de la pelirrosa

—No del todo—su semblante triste volvio—solo pudimos decirnos lgunas cosas mi padre y yo, se corto la llamada

Rei queria llorar y Rock no queria que eso sucedira, pues era u amiga despues de todo y no le gustaba ver sufrir a sus seres queridos, asi que asombrandola, le puso una mano en el hombro

—Te aseguro Rei—decia con una sonria confortante—que cuando salgamos de aqui y estemos a salvo, vamos a ir por tus padres—prometia de forma muy sincera

Rei quedo aun mas aninadada por las palabras de su amigo, que poco a poco volvia a ser igual de importante para ella como lo fue en el pasado

—¿Lo prometes?

Rock sonrio aun mas—lo prometo

Rei sonrio de forma leve y agacho la mirada—gracias—agradecio en voz baja

Rock solo sonrio y dio la vuelta para ver al resto, las mujeres se veian molestas por algun motivo, eso hizo que sus nervios volvieran, pero se controlo

—B-Bien, en cuanto al porque no les conte decia de forma seria llamando la atencion de todos—pues, no preguntaron—respondio sereno y encoguiendose de hombros

 **¡BAM!**

Todos cayeron de sus sillas de espalda por la respuesta tan simple y sin que me importismo que dio , ¡¿acaso era una broma?!

—¡R-R-Roooock!—exclamaba la pelirrosa reincorporandose enojada, pues esa respuesta era muy estupida segun su opinion

Pero por suerte, evitando la muerte del rubio, Kyoko tomaba la palabra

—Creo que deberiamos irnos—proponia la sensei caminando hacia un porta llaves cercano—aqui estan las llaves de los autobuses escolares, podriamos escapar en ellos—propuso recordando los buses de la escuela—hmmm, solo queda un juego de llaves, ¡rayos!

Rock alzo una ceja en confusion—¿que hay de malo en eso?

—Cada autobus tiene dos juegos de llaves respondio un poco alarmada la profesora—uno de uso diario y otra como repuesto

Entonces entendieron lo que queria decir

—¡Con un demonio!—exclamo Khota al correr y asomarse por una ventana—aun estan los dos autobuses—dijo aliviado, tambien relajando al resto

—Muy bien, entonces deberemos llegar a esos buses—propuso Rock y el resto asintio—salvemos a todos los que encontremos y podamos, es un bus grande, asi que no habra problema, andando

Rock camino y empezo a quitar los escombros que habian puesto como barricada para reforzar la puerta ante la mirada de todos

Los demas lo veian con remordimiento, no olvidaban que momentos atras habian catalogado al muchacho como alguien sin corazon, pues no mostraba alguna emocion de panico o algo asi ante todo este infierno, ademas de eliminar asi como si nada y sin remordimiento alguno a los zombies que venian a devorarlos

Escucharlo acerca de salvar a todos los que puedan, daba a entender que en realidad era alguien con deseos de proteger a todos

Se sentian de lo peor

—Hey, ¿que hacen?—dijo Rock afuera de la puerta, viendolos de forma confusa, pues se habian quedado petrificados en sus lugares sin decir nada—debemos irnos

Ante esa afirmacion, todos volvieron a la realidad y salieron siguiendo a Rock que veia por todos lados, previniendo algun ataque

Ya no habia duda alguna en ellos

—"Guianos en nuestro camino"—pensaban todos al unisolo viendo la espalda de Rock—"lider"

Y asi siguieron su camino para poder rescatar a los que se puedan y escapar de ese infierno

* * *

 **Bien, eso es todo por el momento, al parecer Saeko y Shizuka ya tienen vivencias con el rubio pero este no recuerda ala kendoka, ¿que habra pasado entre ellos?, ¿porque Shizuka es tan apegada al rubio?, dudas y mas misterio se ciernen sobre este rubio chico hehehe, alguna duda, critic o sugerencia, mandelas por review o pm, las contestare con gusto**

 **¡Menos spoilers! hahahaha**

 **Eh aqui Neopercival se despide, ¡nos vemos!**


	3. Aliados, enemigos y los muertos

**Hey hermanos y hermanas, aqui vengo con la actualizacion de esta historia, espero que no la hallan abandonado...en serio, espero que no -_-u**

 **Bien, por razones de fuerza mayor y por falta de tiempo, esta vez les debere las contestaciones de reviews y recomendaciones de fic, pero se los aseguro que en la proxima se las contestare**

 **Bien, vamos a la lectura**

* * *

-¡Fuera del camino!

 **¡BAM!**

De una sola patada, Rock mando a volar por una ventana a un grupo de zombies que trataron de devorarlos, estaba de mas el decir que todos estaban sorprendidos, ¿no?

Pues la verdad no

Al haber ya explicado el origen de sus habilidades y el verlo acabar con cada zombie que se atravezara en el camino, su grupo ya se habia acostumbrado

-...¿Ehh...?

Ah, es verdad, algunos si estaban asombrados por sus acciones, un grupo de estudiantes que habian rescatado en su camino a los buses, estaban por ser devorados por una horda de canibales muertos y antes de que se volvieran el menu de esas cosas, Rock y su grupo aparecieron, por lo que el guerrero rubio y la kendoka pelimorada eliminaron a los zombies, salvadolos en el acto

La habilidad de Saeko y el poder de Rock los asombraron demasiado que sin queja alguna, decidieron unirse al grupo

-¡No estorben!

 **¡STAB! ¡STAB!**

 **¡SLASH! ¡SLASH!**

Saeko y Rei ya se habian sentido demasiado inutiles al ver como solo Rock peleaba para salvarlos a todos, asi que con valor y determinacion, empuñaron su boken y lanza improvisada, empezando una masacre de muertos vivientes

Billy estaria sorprendido el ver el potencial de la pelinaranja con esa lanza improvisada

-Esto se esta volviendo algo muy tedioso-decia el rubio derribando muerto tras muerto-¡estas cosas no dejan de aparecer!

La kendoko terminaba de partirle el craneo a uno de los zombies-¡lo se, a este paso no llegaremos a tiempo al bus!-exclamo mientras con la punta de su boken, atravezaba el rostro de uno deb"ellos"

-¿Algun ingenioso plan Aya?

-¡No se me ocurre nada!-confeso con nerviosismo, la verdad con tanto estres y la extremadamente peligrosa situacion en la que se encontraban, no podia pensar con claridad, estaba bloqueada por los nervios, terror y panico-¡lo siento!

-¡Uuuuwa!-exclamo el rubio al saltar al aire, girar en el y con una patada de hacha, partir en dos a un zombie, al aterrizar no perdio tiempo y volvio a correr-¡no te preocupes!, se entiende que estes pasando por un mal rato por lo que no puedes pensar con claridad-tranquilizaba Rock a su amiga mientras eliminaba a otro zombie de un golpe al pecho-asi que mejor centrate en ver que no te muerdan que yo me encargo del resto

-Pero Rock...-trato de contradecir la pelirosa mas Rock la interrumpio

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes-dejo mirandola de reojo, pero se le podia distinguir una sonria ligera-te dije que iba a protegerte, ¿no?, pues pienso cumplir mi promesa

Eso fue todo lo que necesito la pelirrosa para aceptar que su bobo y denso amigo ya la habia hecho caer en sus manos como una vil prisionera

Y ella, obvio no querria escapar

 **-¡RISING TACKLE!**

Con ese movimiento que aun a pesar de haberlo visti tantas veces, no podian creerlo posible por su ejecucion tan poco ortodoxa, siguieron su camino

* * *

-Vaya, esto es interesante

Por una ventana, una chica rubia veia con una ligera sonrisa a Rock y los demas sobrevivientes encaminandose apresuradamente hacia la salida del instituto, debia admitir que el pedirle a su hermano inscribirla en este instituto fue una muy buena idea

Obvio que ella no sabia para nada acerca de esta horrible cadena de eventos que han puesto actualmente a la humanidad en una delicada situcion precaria, solo hablaba de lo bien que se la habia pasado ahi

Mas dejando esos pensamientos a un lado, saco su telefono del bolsillo de su falda, marco un numero desconocido y espero que le contestaran

 **BIP...BIP...**

...

 **BIP...BIP...BIP...**

-Vamos oni-sama, contesta el maldito telefono-pedia con serenidad la rubia

 **BIP...BIP...BIP...**

-¡Groaaaar!

 **¡PACK!**

El zombie que sorpresivamente habia aparecido con ganas de devorarla, fue atravezado directamente en el rostro por una lanza improvisada de la chica, la cual sin inmutarse siguio esperando la contestacion de su hermano

El zombie cayo totalmente muerto

 **BIP...BIP...¡CLIK!**

Suspiro aliviada, al fin habian constestado el maldito telefono

 _-¡Lillie!-_ una voz se escuchaba al otro lado de la linea, se oia claramente preocupado- _¿te encuentras bien?-_ pregunto mas calmado

-¡Al fin contestas!-reclamo enojada pero tambien sumamente preocupada por el bienestar de su hermano mayor, entonces respiro de forma pasiva para tranquilizarce-estoy bien oni-sama, ¿que tal tu?, ¿estas bien?

- _Me alegra oirlo-_ decia mas calmado el tipo- _si, estoy bien, no debes preocuparte tanto por mi, sabes que me se defender muy bien_

La ahora reconocida como Lillie suspiro aliviada-me alegra saberlo hermano-era verdad, despues de todo su hermano era la unica familia que tenia en dl mundo, por lo que perderlo seria un hecho desolador para ella, por lo que rogaba que no pasara-bien onii-sama, ¿que vamos a hacer?

 **¡STAB!**

Antes de que pudiera recibir una respuesta, la rubia atravezo el pecho de uno de "ellos", no lo habia matado, pero si detenido, aunque no dejaba de moverse, pero no era problema para Lillie, pues tenia una gran fuerza y lo tenia sometido, la pueba era que tenia al zombie con solo una mano sosteniendo su lanza incrustada

-Este lugar esta plagado de esas cosas y me demorare en buscar unntransporte-respondia tranquila viendo como el zombie se retorcia de todas formas para liberarse-podria salir e irme a otro lugar seguro, pero si hago eso, nos vamos a separar y de ahi no se si nos volvieramos a ver

- _Hmmm, que complicado-_ decia la voz al otro lado de la linea, mas luego recordo algo- _momento, ¿el mocoso hijo de Geese-sama sigue ahi?-_ pregunto curioso

La chica encaro una ceja dudosa-Ammm, pues si, el se encuentra con un grupo de sobrevivientes que tratan de salir de aqui, ¿que piensas?

- _Perfecto, Lillie ve con el y unete a su grupo_

 _-_ ¿Unirme a su grupo?-pregunto dudosa-¿estas seguro?, digo, no es que me caiga mal, pero a ti si-le recrimino un poco molesta-en todo este tiempo no hemos hablado casi nada

- _Eso no importa-_ decia con confianza- _sera solo hasta que yo llegue a por ti...que creo sera hasta dentro de 15 minutos-_ ordenaba su hermano, por lo cual no pudo llevarle la contraria- _asi que has lo posible para sobrevivir_

-Hi, Onii-sama

- _Bien, nos vemos dentro...-hizo una pausa para calcular el tiempo-_ _20 minutos, ve con Rock para que puedas estar mas segura_

 _-_ Puedo sobrevivir por mi misma y eso lo sabes-reclamo algo indignada al sentirse subestimada por su hermano

 _-Lo se-_ contesto este- _pero mejor prevenir que lamentar, asi que deja de quejarte y ve de una buena vez, nos vemos luego-_ se despidio y colgo

-Adios, onii-sama-se despidio la rubia-ufff, bueno mejor apresuro el paso-y sin perder el tiempo, salio del lugar a toda prisa para buscar al rubio

* * *

Rock y los demas corrian por toda la escuela, debian desviarse a veces porque por los caminos que elegian para escapar, habian grupos de zombies que trataban de devorarlos, por lo que tenian que buscar caminos alternos

No importaba por donde fueran, todo era horrible

Zombies, sangre, organos, huesos o hasta personas a medio devorar, todo ese pandemoniun infernal abria sus puertas ante los aterrados estudiantes, mas Rock estaba tranquilo, no era como si no le afectara todo esto, es todo lo contrario, pero razono para bien, ahora no era el momento de entrar en panico o sentir miedo

Debia tener la mente tranquila si es que queria salvarlos a todos

Corriendo por uno de los extensos pasillos, Rock y compañia llegaron sanos y salvos al segundo puso de la entrada al instituto, solo debian bajar las escaleras y dirijirse rapido a alguno de los dos buses

Nada complicado

-Esto debe de ser una maldita broma

¿Oh si?

¡Claro que lo era!, en todo el pasillo que dirigia a la salida, una marejada de muertos vivientes se encontraban merodeando por ahi, buscando mas victimas inocentes que devorar con sus putridas fauces

-¿Como rayos vamos a llegar al otro lado?-preguntaba Hirano totalmente preocupado

Saya ya estaba pensando en miles de formas de pasar ilesos, pero nada se le venia a la genio pelirrosa, pero era de entender, en momentos criticos como cuando se juega la vida, la desesperacion nubla tu razonamiento y juicio, haciendo que uno sea incapaz de pensar con claridad

-"Demonios..."-pensaba frustada la genio pelirrosa agarrandose fuertemente la cabeza-¡un momento!-exclamo en voz baja la pelirrosa recordando algo-esas cosas son ciegas, cazan a los vivos detectandolo por medio de sus oidos

-Es verdad-decia tambien Hirano recordando lo mismo

Todo el mundo abrio los ojos al enterarse de eso, de haberlo sabido antes, muchas vidas pudieron haberse salvado de morir de formas tan atroces y horribles

Pobres las almas que cayeron de forma cruel

-De ser asi-Saeko daba un paso al frente-creo que alguno de nosotros debera ser la carnada para probar esa teoria

Ante ese razonamiento los estudiantes rescatados abrieron los ojos en terror al pensar que alguno de ellos pudieran ser los elegidos para llevar a cabo tan terrible mision, pero luego recordaron a Rock, el se opondria, ¡estaban seguros de aquello!, el chico era de buen corazon y no iba a dejarlos morir

No los habia salvado de no ser asi

-Estoy de acuerdo-repondio serio Rock, los estudiantes abrieron los ojos en terror, pero antes de que pudieran reclamar, volvio a tomar la palabra-yo lo hare-respondio aliviando a los estudiantes pero asustando a sus amigos, empezando a dirigirse a la escalera

-¡Espera!-Rock volteo y paro su andar al sentir como alguien lo llamaba y tomaba su hombro, era Rei-¿porque debes hacerlo tu?-pregunto un poco asustada, su amigo estaba arriesgandose demasiado

-¿Quieres hacerlo tu?-pregunto divertido y sonrio un poco mas al no escuchar su respuesta-hehe, tranquila Rei, no voy a morir, simplemente voy a comprobar la teoria de Saya

-Entonces Bogard-kun, deberia ser yo la que lo haga-decia determinada la kendoka, no queria que su amigo se arriesgara la vida-es mi deber como miembro del club de kendo el asegurarme de que todos esten a salvo

Rock solo sonrio haciendo estremecer a la pelimorada-Busujima-san, yo lo hare recuerda que el que tiene el entrenamiento adecuado soy yo, si algo malo llegara a pasar, solo debere luchar para salir de esa-decia sereno y Saeko no sabia como refutar ante esa logica-de ser asi, te quedaras aqui a asegurarte de que todos los de aqui lleguen a salvo al otro lado

Despues de esas palabras, Rock dio media vuelta y volvio a dirigirse a las escaleras ante la mirada desolada de sus amigos

-Espera Rock-esta vez Saya llamo la atencion de su amigo-¿porque quieres hacer esto?, ¿porque tu?-pregunto tratando de no mostrar lo devastada que se encontraba al presenciar el posible final tan barbaro de su interes amoroso

Rock solo sonrio-porque es lo correcto-entonces, sin mas interrupciones, empezo a bajar las escaleras

Todos lo seguian con la mirada, rezando y esperando que una desgracia caiga sobre el rubio ojirrojo, el mencionado bajo hasta la ultima escalera y paro, con sus ojos estudio el panorama, pudo comprobar que la teoria de Saya era acertada, algunos zombies se tropezaban y caian al suelo, se estrellaban contra las paredes o entre ellos o con cualquier otro obstaculo

-"Bien Rock"-se animaba mentalmente, inhalo y exhalo con calma para serenarse-"aqui vamos"

En ese momento bajo el ultimo escalon y se quedo quieto, volviendo a analizar el panorama, los muertos efectivamente no habian notado su presencia, seguian deambulando de un lado a otro, no podian encontrar una salida porque sus ojos ciegos no se los permitian, suspiro aliviado al igual que sus compañeros y amigos que no perdian de vista ni por un segundo al rubio, desesperados internamente por que estuviera a salvo

El rubio siguio caminando, a paso lento, sereno y seguro, no parecia tener miedo y en realidad no lo tenia, evitaba a los cientos de muertos con ligeros movimientos de su cuerpo, mas que caminando, parecia simplemente flotar

Los testigos de todo esto estaban anonadados por lo visto, era casi imposible

-¿Como...como lo hace?-preguntaba sorprendida la pelirrosa-¿como es que no llama la atencion de esas cosas?

-El esta sereno-respondio la pelilila de forma seria llamando la atencion de todos

-¿Esta sereno?-pregunto Hirano no entendiendo que tenia que ver tal cosa con que no lo devoraran

-Rock-kun por medio de su entrenamiento ha alcanzo la serenidad interna, desconozco si la paz-explico tratando de ser comprensible-el entrenamiento con su padre debio haber exponenciado su energia interna, por eso puede manipular su chi, su energia natural por eso es que Rock puede pasar a travez de "ellos" sin ser atacado

-Se volvio uno con su entorno-dijo Saya al entender los sucedido, abriendo bien los ojos al enterrse de aquello, era una hazaña increible de realizar-sabia que Rock habia entrenado, pero no crei que llegara a tanto

-Es increible...-decia Hirano anonadado por las acciones del rubio, claramente era hijo del lobo invencible

Rock siguio caminando hasta llegar a la salida, entonces sonrio y dio media vuelta, con el ademan de su mano derecha, les dio a todos la señal de que podian pasar, por lo que todos asintieron

Siguiendo el ejemplo, empezaron a bajar la gran escalera despacio, sin hacer un solo ruido, no querian llamar la atencion de esas cosas y volverse su comida, Rock los veia impaciente desde el otro lado, esperando impaciente que ya estuvieran alli con el, los segundos le parecian horas y temia que alguno de ellos terminara en medio de ese "mar de muertos", asi que decidio calmarse y vigilarlos desde la salida, de haber algun contratiempo, no dudaria en lanzarce a la batalla para proteger a sus amigos y los demas que habia salvado

Pero por ahora, solo podia observar

Los demas ya estaban bajando, trataban de hacer el menor ruido posible, pues no querian volverse comida de zombies, asi que seguian el ejemplo de Rock y serian lo ma sutiles posible, pero por desgracia, siempre debe haber algo que arruine todo

 **¡CLANK!**

Ante ese sonido que resono por todo el lugar, Rock y todod los demas abrieron los ojos en sorpresa y terror, uno de los chicos que bajaban estaba armado con una lampara de acero, la cual choco por accidente en el pasamanos de la escalera

Eso obviamente, llamo la atencion de "ellos"

-Con un demonio...-Rock fruncio el ceño

-¡Todo el mundo corra!-ya sin motivos para ser sigilosos, Saeko dio la orden

Los zombies se abalanzaron al enterarse que justo en medio de todos ellos, la comida habia ido hacia ellos y no iban a desaprovecharlo, los estudiantes corrian despavoridos tratando de escapar de sus cazadores, mas parecia que pronto serian su comida

Habian olvidado que Rock estaba con ellos

* * *

 **Insertar: KoF another day ost 5 fight**

* * *

- **¡DOBLE REPUUKEN!**

 **¡BAM! ¡BAM!**

Una muchedumbre que estuvo a punto de devorar a los estudiantes salio disparada por el impacto de una fuerza inmensa, Rock habia dado en el blanco, los rescatados estaban anonadados por lo que acababan de ver

-¿Que fue es...?-mas la estudiante fue interrumpida por Rei, quien la tomo de la mano y empezo a correr, los demas rescatados salieron de su sorpresa y tambien empezaron a correr

-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones!-decia la pelinaranja aun jalando a la chica-¡debemos irnos ahora!

-P-P-Pero Rock-kun...-trato de refutar la chica

-No te preocupes por el-decia la profesora Kyoko corriendo a su lado-el no va a morir, es demasiado fuerte para eso

La chica solo veia de reojo al rubio que luchaba contra esas cosas y no pudo evitar el sentirse procupada por el

Hablando del rubio, estaba luchando fieramente contra los muertos que se abalanzaban contra el para devorarlo, el los intercepto con una embestida de hombro (tacleada), mandando a volar a uno contra un grupo de "ellos", chocandolos y haciendolos caer, no termino ahi, pues girando elegantemente en el aire, les dio una patada de hacha, rodeada con energia chi, destrozandolos por completo

Rock salto hacia atras al sentir como mas de ellos se acercaban por su retaguardia, pasando por arriba de ellos, estiro su pierna en una poderosa patada que quebro el cuello de uno de los zombies, eliminandolo en ese instante

Sin perder el tiempo salto hacia atras con su codo en alto, partiendole la nariz a uno de los zombies, inmediatamente hizo una barrida giratoriaa haciendo caer a mas de ellos, al instante se levanto y lanzo dos Reppuken eliminadolos en el acto, pues fue un choque brutal, aterrizando sobre los restos de los caidos, volvio a arremeter contra los zombies, con otra tacleada mando a volar a mas, corrio hacia otro grupo y de sus puños lanzo su energia chi azul en modo de misil, destruyendolos

Los espectadores estaban sorprendidos, excepto claro por el grupo de Rock que ya se habian acostumbrado a sus espectaculares habilidades, pero tambien llenaban un poco de dudas a algunos que empezaron a ver a Rock con no muy buenos ojos

-"Fenomeno..."-fue lo que pensaron algunos del grupo de estudiantes, (salvo la chica), que temian de las habilidades desconocidas del rubio

Rock para terminar con todo eso, teniendo a todos rodeandolo tuvo que tomar una decision que el consideraba suicida, pues era una tecnica que por no controlarla del todo, podria quedarse con el chi muy bajo, ademas de herir sus manos

Pero no tenia mas opcion, eran ellos o los muertos

Y no iba a dejar que nadie muera

Para sorpresa de todos Rock se encorvo un poco y cruzo los brazos casi tapando su rostro, solo podian verse sus rojizos ojos, de pronto, la energia de Rock empezo a rodearlo, era de un azul con blanco, sus ropajes asi como su cabello empezo a ondear, mas Rock no vacilo en su posicion a pesar de que los zombies lo rodeaban de poco a poco

-¿Que esta haciendo Rock-kun?-preguntaba Shizuka, con sus ropas tambien ondeando y no solo la de ella, sino la de todos, pues la energia generada por el rubio estaba expandiendose por todo el lugar

-¿Que importa lo que haga ese fenomeno?-decia uno de los estudiantes aterrado por lo que veia-¡vamos a morir sino se detiene!

Cuando el estudiante llamo "fenomeno" a Rock, levanto la molestia de la mayoria de las feminas que lo miraron de forma amenazante, pero justo cuando iban a reclamarle, la propia voz del rubio las detuvo

 _ **¡RAGING STORM!**_

 **¡FLOOOOOOSH!**

Todos se impactaron esta vez, sin excepciones, pues Rock habia usado un nuevo ataque muy poderoso y devastador a su opinion y no se equivocaban, pareciendo que caian del cielo, pues atravezaban el techo de la zona, miles y miles de relampagos caian sobre todo el mar de cadveres vivientes que lo rodeaban

Esto lo hizo sonreir un poci aliviado, pues su version de esa tecnica era muy diferente a la de "ese sujeto, ya que la de Rock se basa en mile de relampagos el del otro tipo eran como colmillos de energia que salian de la tierra

-¡Gaaaaah!

Mas su momento de satisfaccion se esfumo cuando sintio un terrible dolor en sus manos y sentir como su energia se agotaba muy rapido, incluso se arrodillo en una sola por no aguantar tanto dolor, cosa que las chicas notaron y no pudieron evitar aterrarse y querer ayudarlo

* * *

 **FIN DEL OST**

* * *

-¡ROCK!-exclamo preocupada y aterrada la pelirrosa

Las chicas y Hirano querian salir a ayudarlo, pero los relampagos aun caian y no podian cruzar sin salir lastimados de gravedad por si les cae uno de ellos, hasts que Rock porfin perdio el control y se forjo una explosion que levanto el polvo y humo, todos debieron cubrirse para no salir lastimados

-¡ROCK!-esta vez exclamo Saeko muy preocupada al bajar los brazos al igual que los demas, puesto que todo ya se habia calmado, a pesar de l gran cortina de humo que rodeaba el sitio, desesperadas por el rubio, se adentraron al humo, Hirano las acompaño, con su pistola de clavos apuntando a todos lados, no iba a bajar su guardia

Siguieron buscando hasta que el humo poco a poco se discipaba y por fin pudieron ver al rubio, estaba arrodillado y con la cabeza agachada, podian escuchar como su respiracion era agitada, ademas de sus manos, humo incandecente salia, todo esto dentro de un crater humeante, sin esperar un segundo mas, las chicas y Hirano corrieron hacia el rubio, evitando los humeantes obstaculos o los incinerados cuerpos de los zombies que ahora si estaban muertos

-"D-Debo ir a casa con urgencia"-pensaba cansado y respirando con dificultad-"debere tomar mi propio rumbo cuando vayamos en el autobus"

-¡Rock!, ¡¿estas bien?!, ¡responde!-preguntaba con desespero la pelirrosa tomando a su amigo por la cabeza y apoyandolo en su abundante pecho, tratando de mantenerlo seguro, mas se horrorizo al ver algo-¡Oh dios!

-¡Santo cielo!-exclamo preocupado el gordito de lentes, las demas estaban iguales

Todos los presentes estaban impactados y preocupados y no era para menos, pues las manos del rubio mostraban quemaduras de primer grado, aun asi eran horribles y muy dolorosas a la vista de cualquiera, ademas no es que fuera una experta con eso del Chi, pero Saeko podria asegurar que Rock estaba muy debil a causa de que casi se le habia agotado

-¡Marikawa-sensei!-llamo desesperada la pelirrosa a la pelirrubia, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-¡H-Hi!-exclamo esta afirmativamente dirigiendose rapidamente a intentar tratar al rubio

Mas el propio Rock iba a evitarlo por el momento

-¡No hay tiempo!-exclamo el rubio con casansio y separandose del busto de Saya-d-debemos salir de aqui, mas de esas cosas van a llegar en cualquier momento-ante la mirada de todos, el rubio con dificultad trataba de levantarse, hasta que lo logro, apoyandose en un pilar

-Pero Rock-kun...-la kendoka trato de refutar, mas Rock no la dejo

-Deben centrarse-fue lo que dijo aun tras su cansancio-no debemos perder el tiempo, mi chi se recuperara y mis manos pueden ser tratados luego-decia sonando logico para los demas-debemos seguir adelante-dijo empezando a caminar a paso dificil hacia la puerta

Los demas no muy convencidos por el estado fisico y espiritual del rubio, lo siguieron, no querian que le sucediera nada malo

Mas cuando todos salieron del instituto, hubo un gran problema que los esperaba

-¡Grooow!

-Maldita sea...-maldijo el rubio aun debilitado viendo con el seño fruncido a la horda de zombies que se les acercaban

A pesar de su cansancio, Rock se alejo un poco de Saya y se coloco en pocision de peles, no iba a caer tan facil, pelearia hasta el final, contal de que los demas se salvaran

Los demas se llenaron de horror, pues su peleador estaba "fuera de combate", por lo que ahora estaban indefensos, no tenian como defenderse, ya que no eran tan habilidosos como el rubio, asi que probablememte este sea su final

Mas estaban equivocados

 **¡FIIIIIIZ!**

Asombrosmente, un poder congelante aparecio en el lugar, era lo mas logico, pues una especie de vortice de hielo volaba alrededor de todos los muertos, congelandolos por completo, transformandolos en estatuas de hielo, solo para que el vortice volviera por el mismo camino, destruyendo las estatuas

Todos estaban asombrados por el evento, hasta Rock, pero luego su cerebro hizo "click" al recordar que cierta rubia, hermana de uno de los secuases de "ese sujeto" por ironias de la vida, tambien estudiaba en este mismo instituto, por lo que dio una ligera sonrisa

-¿Q-Que esta pasando aqui?-preguntaba impactada Kyoko, pues de un solo movimiento, la mayoria de los muertos vivientes fueron eliminados

El vortice giraba ferozmente durante su trayectoria, pasando en medio de Rock y todos los demas, las mujeres (excepto Saeko) gritaban por que el viento generado les causaba dos problemas, la falta de vision y que el viento les levanto las faldas de sus uniformes

El vortice siguio su curso, hasta que fue atrapads por una mano femenina y pudo extenderse, dajando en claro que era un baston bo, el sol no dejaba ver a la causante de ese evento, solo su perfil totalmente bloqueada por la luz del sol, por su figura, podria ser una chica, pero la luz era tan intensa que en serio no podian verla, mas para Rock no era necesario verla para saber de quien se trataba, pues el conocia muy bien a la usuaria de este tipo d elemento muy peculiar en alguien, aunque debia admitir que no hizo nada para entablar en todo el año una sola conversacion con ella

-Es raro verte tan apaleado rubio-decia la chica, no podian verla claramente, pero por su tono de voz, fue un comentario burlista hacia su rubio amigo, mas antes de que las chicas reclamaran, fue Rock quien hablo con aquella chica

-Bueno, a diferecia de ti, yo he estado ayudando a salvar toda las vidas posibles-respondia el rubio con el mismo estado animico-¿que has estado haciendo tu?-pregunto dandose la vuelta y encarando a la chica-Lillie Kane

Todos los demas se asombraron al conocer la identidad de la rubia, pues efectivamente se trataba de la hermana menor de Billy Kane, algunos estaban en shock, pues jamas se pudieron imaginar que el "angel de cabellos rubios" (como la llamaba la seccion masculina del instituto), fuera alguien similar al hijo de Terry Bogard

-"¿Kane?"-penso con curiosidad la kendoka viendo a la usuaria de ese baston bo, ese, siempre le dio curiosidad por ese peculiar nombre, ademas de que tambien es europea...¿podria ser posible?

-Luego nos presentamos hijo de Geese-dijo alegre la rubia sin darse cuenta de que Rock fruncio el ceño y los demas estaban confundidos por como se dirigio a el, excepto Saya, la cual era su amiga de la infancia y presentia que algo malo le habia pasado

-No me compares con "ese" sujeto-pidio en un tono serio el rubio, cosa que sorprendio mas a los presentes por el veneno que escupio al dirijirse a el, Saya estaba segura, algo le habia pasado a el y a su antigua familia

-"Rock..."-penso con preocupacion su amiga pelirrosa, jamas vio en el esa expresion de odio

Ella y el iban a tener una charla aclaratoria

Y el no podia negarse

Lillie sintio una corriente helada pasarle por la columna vertebral cuando Rock le dirigio una mirada de seriedad asesina con esos incandecentes ojos rojo, parecia como si quisiera arrancarle su alma con solo mirarla, aunque lo entendia, puesto que conocia el pasado de Rock gracias a que su hermano se la conto y siendo sincera consigo misma, ella tambien hubiera odiado al tipo si hubiera sido su padre

-Bien, bien, lo siento-decia con una sonrisa nerviosa-pero en serio, ahora no puedo hablar-dijo apuntando con su baston bo a cierto lugar-¡debo actuar!

Sin esperar un segundo mas se lanzo desde el techo de la entrada hacia una nueva horda de zombies, girando en el aire, le partio el craneo a uno de "ellos" con un golpe de su baston, luego lo alzo y empezo a girarlo a ambos lados golpeando a diestra y siniestra a loz zombies que se acercaban

Uno de ellos agarro su baston y no lo soltaba, cansada de esto, con su fuerza Lillie separo las secciones de su baston, transformandolo en una barra triple, rodeo con ellas el cuello del zombie y de un solo movimiento le rompio el cuello, luego, aun en barra triple empezo a golpear mas y mas zombies, salto y en el aire giro elegantemente, la barra triple volvio a unir todas sus secciones y volvio a convertirse en una barra bo

Aun en el aire, empezo a hacer girar a un costado de ella, poco a poco poder de hielo empezo a manifestarse en sus giros

-"Se nota que es la hermana de Billy"-penso sonriendo al ver como Lilie hacia una de las tecnicas firmas de su hermano, solo que en version de hielo en vez de fuego

Sin esperar mas, lanzo su mortal anillo de hielo chocando contra los zombies, los cuales quedaron congelados, al aterrizar no espero y volvio a separar su bo en una barra triple, pero para atacar a distancia, la cadena extendio las secciones separadas logrando que se estirara bastante, chocando y destrozando a las "estatuas de hielo"

Los demas epectadores estaban asombrados, mas los que estaban atemorizados volvieron a sentir emociones negativas

-"Que bien, mas fenomenos"-pensaron los estudiantes

Lilie seguia encargandose de los demas infectados, ya sea con la barra triple o con el baston bo, sus movimientos eran precisos, elegantes y por supuesto letales, no estaba al nivel de su hermano Billy, pero se acercaba mucho

Rei era otra asombrada, esta chica europea era claramente superior en todos los sentidos a ella, entonces, ¿porque no se unio al club de bokujutsu?, con esos movimientos pudo haber ganado muchos campeonatos, incluso volverse la lider del club, ella le hubiera cedido el puesto si se hubiera dado la oportunidad, pues si habia alguien que llevara al club a lo alto, no iba a perder esa oportunidad, asi eso significara ceder su puesto de lider

Lillie se impulso con su baston bo y con una patada justo en el rostro derribo a uno de ellos, sin quitar su pie lo derribo y le aplasto la cabeza, destrozandosela, volvio a hacer girar por encima de ella su baston y el poder de hielo empezo a golpear a los muertos, congelandolos o partiendolos a la mitad, pues hojas afiladas de hielo tambien salian del feroz giro

-¡Suficiente!-exclamo enojada la rubia, era extremadamente raro el ver a la rubia tan enfadada, pero es que todo el mundo tiene un limite y los zombies ya lo habian cruzado- **¡Chou kaen senpuu ko!**

Rock amplio su vision por la sorpresa, pero si ella ya habia usado su anillo de hielo anteroriormente, ¿acaso iba a lograr hacer el de fuego de Billy?

Mas se equivoco, era el mismo ataque de hielo, pero aun mas potenciado

El ataquense dirigio feloz y velozmente contra los zombies que no sabian que ess era el ultimo dia de sus zombificadas vidas, el anillo de hielo choco contra ellos y se produjo una explosion inmensa, todos debieron cubrirse por aquello, el aire era frio y algunos se sobaban los brazos rapidamente tratando de entrar en calor

Cuando todo se discipo, Lillie salia del humo blanco y helado, con total calma y tranquilidad a paso lento y confiado, tras de ella un mar de muertos congelados congestionaba el camino

-Bien, creo que eso es todo-decia suspirando segura, mas eso cambio en un instante-demonios, ahi vienen mas, ¡vamos a eso autobuses rapido!-todos asintieron al pedido de la rubia, no iban a chistar acerca de quien es el lider o cosas asi, este no era el momento para hacerlo

Corrieron hacia los autobuses, Rock era ayudado por Hirano a pesar de las quejas del rubio acerca de que no era necesario y que deberia seguir sin el para llegar mas rapido, cosa que el gordito obviamente se nego, no iba a dejar al hijo de su idolo y tambien amigo atras si no podia defenderse

Paso sin contratiempos y todos subieron apresurados a los autobuses, Rock tuvo que ser ayudado por Hirano y Saya al no poder mover las manos y tener su energia chi muy baja, ante esto Kyoko fue la que tomo el volante y se preparaba para conducir, mas Marikawa se dirigio rapidamente hacia el rubio desfalleciente, tomo con delicadeza sus manos, no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa al hacer que Rock soltara un apagado gruñido de dolor, pero tambien se aterro al ver la gravedad de sus heridas

-Rock-kun...-decia en voz baja y conmocionada la rubia al ver sus manos-son quemaduras de primer grado, pero muy graves que casi llegan a segundo grado-informaba la rubia, causando conmocion a las personas que la oian, eso era algo muy malo-necesitare desinfectarlo y tratarlo lo mas pronto posible

Entonces empezo una busqueda frentica de todos los presentes en sus mochilas tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera ayudar, en eso Saya sonrie, pues encontro algo que posiblemente sea de gran ayuda para su amigo e interes amoroso rubio

-¡Encontre algo!-exclamo la pelirrosada al sacar un kit medico, dandoselo rapidamente a la enfermera

-Gracias-agradecio contenta la rubia tomando el botiquin de las manos de las manos de la pelirrosa, abrio el kit y sonrio al ver que tenia lo necesario para tratarlo, no para curarlo, pero si para mantenerlo estable hasta que encuentren un lugar donde tengan los implementos necesarios para tratarlo-bien, esto servira, ¡Kyoko, vamonos!

La mestra asintio y encendio el autobus, mas cuando iba a partir...

-¡Esperen!

Esa voz, ¡esa maldita voz!

Rei apreto los dientes y puños en furia al reconocer esa voz, su ira aumento cuando giro su rostro para asegurarse de que en realidad era el, no se equivoco, era ese maldito controlador y manipulador del profesor Shido, venia junto a un grupo de estudiantes que el "habia salvado", corriendo desesperados hacia ese bus, el otro ya estaba partiendo por lo que no podian tomarlo, Rei maldijo su maldita suerte

Rock tambien vio al profesor, pero de reojo, no habia tratado mucho con el, pero gracias a su habilidad de sentir la presencia de los seres vivos, pudo darse cuenta de que este tipo era de todo, menos alguien bueno o confiable

Le desagradaba, su nauseabunda presencia le recordaba mucho a su difunto y odiado padre biologico

-No lo dejen entrar

Esas palabras asombraron a todos, menos al rubio, pues el entendia sus razones, ademas de conocer la historia que habia entre Shido y la familia Miyamoto, no la podia culpar, el sabia muy bien como era el vivir con un odio terrible recorriendo por todo su cuerpo, era algo maligno pero muy dificil de superar

Pero no pudieron aceptar las palabras de la pelinaranja, pues Shido y su grupo ya estaban subiendo al bus

-Tsk, se los adverti-dijo con indiferencia y odio la pelinaranja

-Muchas gracias Kyoko sensei-empezaba a hablar con tono "educado" el profesor, su sonrisa y mirada eran maliciosas a simple vista-es una suerte que hallamos podido subir, pudimos salvar nuestras vidas

-...De nada-repondio secamente la profesora, sinceramente ni a ella ni aShizuka le agradaba este tipo

Eso solo hizo sonreir al profesor

El bus partio, saliendo por fin de ese lugar de muerte, era un viaje largo y tenso pues los animos estaban por los suelos y la confianza estaba muy mermada, al menos en grupo de Shido que no confiaban en el de Rock, porque en el del rubio se notaba que eran muy unido, el rubio miraba detenidamente por la ventana, esperando que un camino se presentara y pudiera ir a su hogar rapidamente, Shizuka aun se encontraba tratando las manos del rubio, solo faltaba vendarle las manos, cosa que ya iba a hacer

Aunque estaba sorprendida de que el chico a pesar de que estaba claramente muy fatigado y herido, no dejaba escapar un solo quejido de dolor

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡esto es mierda!-gritaba uno de los del grupo de Shido llamando la atencion de todos-¡es una maldita y puta mierda!

-Se puede saber, ¿que rayos te sucede?-pregunto molesta Saya, este chico solo se la pasaba quejando y sinceramente ya la habia hartado, era uno de los del grupo que Rock habia salvado en el instituto, ademas de que recordo que llamo a Rock fenomeno, malagradecido por eso ya no aguanto mas y le lanzo la pregunta

El chico solo miro de reojo con rabia al rubio que no prestaba atencion a la situacion

-¡El es lo que me pasa!-señalo furioso a Rock quien no le prestaba atencion, mas Shizuka si y se sorprendio por el exalto del chico, tambien estaba enojada por como se dirigio al rubio que no le habia hecho absolutamente nada-¡ese tipo no me da mucha confianza!

-...-Rock nisiquiera le prestaba atencion, el seguia viendo como si nada a travez de la ventana

-¡Miserable!, ¡no me ignores!-furioso se lanzo a atacarlo pensando que como estaba herido, podria hacerle daño, otro chico se le unio tambien esperando hacer sufrir al rubio

Mas fue un terrible error

 **¡PACK!**

 **¡BAM!**

Rei y Saeko estaban anonadadas, pues ellas iban a actuar, mas ambos rubios se les adelantaron, Rock aparto con delicadeza y rapides a la confundida por sus acciones rubia enfermera y dio medio vuelta lanzando una patada directo al rostro del chico bravucon, rompiendole la nariz

Lillie usando su baston bo golpeo directamente en el abdomen del otro, mandandolo hasta atras del bus, otro tambien quiso intervenir, pero no pudo, pues sintio algo caliente y humedo bajando por su mejilla, supo que era sangre, ¿como se habia herido?, simple, la respuest era el clavo que recientemente se habia incrustado a un lado sudo, en la pared trasera del bus, dirigio su temerosa mirada al frente y vio con terror como el gordito adicto a las armas le estaba apuntandole con una sonrisa desquiciada

-Sentado-ordeno con una voz seria y peligrosa, por lo que el chico asustado acato la odern, Hirano sonrio de forma satisfecha-buen chico

-Que quede algo claro-decia Rock de forma seria, llamando la atencion de todos-el hecho de que tenga las manos lesionadas, no significa que este invalido o lisiado, si alguien llegara a atacarme, voy a responder-luego vio al bravucon que lo veia co ira mientras se cubria su sangrante nariz con su mano-quien quiera que fuere

-Maldito...-decia el chico en voz baja y con odio dirigido a Rock

-Aquellos que atacan a indefensos-decia Lillie con voz divertida y burlona-son idiotas pateticos que tienen una muy baja autoetima y muy altos problemas de iseguriddes

Los agresores gruñeron ante la burla de la rubia

 **CLAP CLAP CLAP**

Ese sonido llamo la atencion de todos, eran aplausos ¿y quien los reproducia?, pues nadie mas que el malicioso de Shido, con esa desagradable sonrisa que no se borraba de su rostro, Rock, Lillie y Rei fruncieron el ceño, este tipo no les daba buena espina

-Bravo señor Bogard-decia malicioso el profesor-tiene un buen entrenamiento por lo que veo, tu debes ser el lider, me imagino

-¿Lider?-pregunto confuso Rock

-El del grupo chico-decia sin borrar esa maligna sonrisa-¿que no lo eres?

-Aqui nadiene lider de nadie-tomaba la palabra la kendoka, tampoco tenia un solo gramo de confianza en ese dichoso profesor-todos tomamos nuestras propias decisiones y vemos si son beneficiosas para todos, de no ser asi, simplemente la descartamos-termino de explicar y Rock asintio de acuerdo ante las palabras de la pelimorada

Pero la sonrisa de Shido crecio aun mas, dandoles mala espina

-¿No tienen un lider?-pregunto codicioso el profesor, a lo que Rock nego con la cabeza-oh, pero eso esta mal, todo grupo necesita un lider que los guie a la senda de la salvacion, para poder sobrevivir, alguien debe de estar al mando

Rock suspiro, esto se lo veia venir

-¿Y quien seria el dichoso lider?-pregunto Lillie desconfiada del profesor-¿usted?

Shido observo a la rubia y esta sintio una amenaza a su integridad, por lo que de forma imperceptible, apreto su baston bo, dispuesta a atacarlo sise atrevia a hacer algo que la pusiers en peligro, su hermano le enseño que no siempre debia confiar en todos

-Pues claro mi querida Lillie-decia seguro de si mismo-¿quien mas que yo?, un profesor, un ser de mas edad y experimentado, yo seria el perfecto lider que pueda llevarlos a la salvacion-caminaba lentamente hasta el chico caido y adolorido, le extendio la mano y este le tomo agradecido su gesto de "amabilidad", ayudandolo a levantarse-¿no lo creen?-termino su discurso extendiendo sus brazos a los lados como si hubiera dado un gran discurso

Cosa que el rubio no nadie del grupo al que pertenecia le creyo

Pero los de Shido por otro lado...

 **¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP!**

Estaban alabandolo y aplaudiendo con euforia por las "sabias" palabras de su "salvador" tanta era su desesperacion y miedo que encontraron confort y alivio en las tontas palabras de Shido, ya habian caido en su influencia, solo eran ovejas que voluntariamente seguian al "pastor" al matadero

Rock volvio a suspirar, el no podia hacer nada, era problema de ellos el darse cuenta de su error

-Bueno, es obvio que tienes razon en algunas cosas-dijo sorprendiendo Rock a todos, pue le estaba dando la razon a Shido, el cual sonrio al creer que lo apoyaba-pero sinceramente, tu eres el menos apto para ser el lider

En ese momento los de su grupo suspiraron aliviados, los de Shido se sorprendieron por la osadia del rubio y Shido borro su sonrisa, cambiandola por una expresion de seriedad y enfado

-¿Y quien si?-pregunto enfadado, no le gustaba ser desafiado-¿tu?-pregunto burlon, los de su grupo rieron en voz baja

Rock despreocupado solo se encogio de hombros-no, yo no sirvo para ese tipo de trabajos u obligaciones, son demasiado tediosos y molestos para que yo lo haga-las palabras hacian a Shido estremecerse de rabia, pero lo disimulaba-dices que por ser un maestro deberias ser el lider, ¿no?

-Es logico-deserio el pelinegro

-Bueno, pue si esa es tu logica-decia acercandose al maestro que se puso nervioso por el hecho-¿no seris mejor que lo sean Marikawa-sensei o Hayashi-sensei?

 **¡SCREEEECH!**

-¡Woooooa!

-¡Kyaaass!

Todos gritaron y se agarraron de algo cuando el bus empezo a moverse de forma desquiciada mientras Kyoko trataba de volver a tomar el control, hasta que lo logro

-¡Hayashi-sensei!-exclamo preocupado Rock-¡¿esta bien?!, ¡¿que sucedio?!

-¡¿Eh?!, ¿Eh?...¡ah!, no pasa nada...estoy bien-exclamaba nerviosa la profesora-u..un grupo de esas cosas aparecio ennfrente de repente, tuve que esquivarlos de forma rapida-mintio, la verdad es que escucho claramente como Rock la postulo como la lider, por lo que los nervios la atraparon y perdio el control del vehiculo

Rock y los demas suspiraron aliviados al escuchar eso

-Bien, como sea-volvia a tomar la palabra Rock-ademas, no es necesario que se deba ser un profesor para ser un buen lider, solo basta tener a alguien inteligente como Saya o slguien fuerte como Hirano, Miyamoto o Busujima-san-termino de dar los argumentos el rubio

Shido iba a refutar esas postulaciones, pero la kendoka tomo la palabra

-Me halagas con tu confianzs hacia mi Bogard-kun, pero dudo que sea una buena lider-sonrei la bella pelimorada-yo si creo que tu deberias ser el lider

-¿Eh?-dijo el rubio confundido

-Yo pienso igual-decia Saya, ajustandose sus gafas

-¿Que?

-Estoy de acuerdo-decia Hirano con una sonrisa

-¡Momento!

-Yo tambien creo lo mismo-decia inocentemente Shizuka

-¡Esperen!

-Debe serlo Bogard-san-decia la conductora sin dejar de ver el camino, esperanzada que tan grande cargo no caiga sobre ella

-¡Hey!, espe...

Rock desesperado trataba de negarse, mas una mano se poso en su hombro tratando de reconfortarlo, al voltear su rostro, vio que era Lillie dandole una gran sonrisa

-Ya aceptalo Rock-decia burlista-fuiste elegido de forma legal

Rock suspiro derrotado, ¿como vencer a una eleccion 100% legal?, simplemente no se podia, debia aceptarlo sea como sea

Todos estaban de acuerdo

-¡¿Estan locos?!

O casi todos...siempre hay disconformes

-¡¿Quieren darle el liderazgo a este fenomeno?!

Ante esa pregunta tan absurda, el grupo de Rock chillo del impacto de las palabras de aquel chico, mas eso cambio a ira, Rock y Lillie solo rodaron los ojos en fastidio ya eran tantas las veces las que lo llamaban asi, que en lugar de enfadarse o deprimirse esto ya les parecia aburrido

-¡Oye idiota...!-Saya intento amedrentarlo con ira por haber insultado al rubio, mas fue detenida por la mano de Rock y el basto bo de Lillie, que lo estiro aun sentada-...p...pero Rock, Lillie...

-...-ambos no dijeron nada y no le quitaban la mirada al estresado chico

-¡Ese duo de fenomenos no me dan confianza!-exclamo totalmente perdido-¡aparecen justo cuando este dia se volvio una mierda!, ¿no es mucha coincidencia?

Los demas escuchaban los argumentos del chico y empezaron a dudar del par de rubios, claro que solo el grupo de Shidou, los de Rock estaban incredulos, ¡ese maldito malgradecido le estaba echando la culpa de todo esto a quienes lo salvaron!

¿Acaso era una broma?

-Ahora que lo dices chico, es verdad-como no, Shido se metia a la conversacion con el fin de echarle mas leña al fuego de la discordia-un par de chicos aparecen justo cuando todo este pandemonium se desata en toda la ciudad y quien sabe si en todo el mundo, los muertos caminan y devoran a todos, ustedes tienen esos extraños poderes-Shido se acercaba a Rock con su sonrisa maliciosa y quedo frente a frente del rubio-¿acaso ustedes tienen que ver con algo de esto?

El grupo de Rock apretaba lo dientes en ira y frustracion por las palabras que salian de la boca de esas dos escorias, incluso Hirano queria incrustarle a ambos clavos en sus frentes, pero esta vez el palo bo de Lillie se poso suavemente sobre el arma de clavos del gordito, entendio claramente que ellos no querian que haga algo que despues se arrepentiria, Hirano solo pudo bajar el arma impotente, no podia sentirse bien

-¿Como sabemos que no eres el causante de esto?-pregunto de forma maligna el profesor

Rock simplemente bufo de fastidio

-¿Que ganaria yo haciendo todo esto?-pregunto aburrido el rubio-¿acaso no sabes las veces que yo tambien estuve muchas veces a puntl de morir devorado por esas cosas?

Shido fruncio el seño ante eso-simple, tu...

-¿Salvaria personas inocentes si fuera el causante de todo esto?-dijo un viendo con aburrimiento al profesor-ah por si acaso, "de nada"-decia sarcastico viendo al chico que lo llamo fenomeno, el cual lo llamo fenomeno-ya sabes, este "fenomeno" te salvo innumerablemente tu vida y bueno, un gracias estaria genial-el chico solo desvio la mirada y se oculto en su silla-¿no?, bueno, ¿que mas queda?-suspiro derrotado- en fin, tu testimonio de que porque tenemos poderes somo partes de este problema, es muy estupido

-¡Ha!, no es...

-¿Sobreviviran un dia si no estamos nosotros dos para defenderlos?

-...-Shido quedo mudo

-No escuche tu respuesta-insistio divertido Rock

-...-el profesor apretaba los dientes y puños en ira al dudar que en serio pudiera sobrevivir sin ambos muchachos

-He ahi tu respuesta- a paso calmado y dejando a un Shido enojado al no poder debatirle, se dirigio al sitio del conductor y puso su mano en el hombro de la profesora-Hayashi-sensei, por favor, ¿podria detenerse ahi?-apuntando a una interseccion que dividia el camino en dos, Rock iba a tomar en de la derecha

-¿Eh?-pregunto confundida la profesora-¿porque Bogard-san?-pregunto confundida la profesora

-Me voy a bajar ahi-dijo Rock sorprendiendola-voy a tomar un camino diferente

 **¡SCREEECH!**

-¡Mierda!, ¡no de nuevo!-exclamo Rock sosteniendose de una silla

-¡WOOOOOAH!

-¡KYAAAAAA!

Ante el pedido de Rock, la profesora se sorprendio tanto que volvio a perder el control del pesado vehiculo, maniobro con fuerza hasta que porfin pudo controlar nuevamente el vehiculo, haciendo que todos volvieran a respirar y sentirse aliviados, reincorporandose de a poco

-¿¡QUE PIENSAS QUE HACES BOGARD?!-Grito su pregunta dejando casi sordos a todos los presentes-¡no puedes irte de aqui e irte a algun lado!, ¡no se si te diste cuenta!, ¡pero este dia no es exactamente el mejor para ir de paseo

-¡Ay mi oido!-se quejaba el rubio sobandose sus orejas tratando de sanar el dolor-pero Saya, no voy de paseo a algun lado, debo ir a hacer algo importante-decia ya menos aturdidos

-¿De que se trata Bogard-kung?-pregunto la pelilila acercandose, tambien preocupada

-Es algo personal-respondio Rock un poco timido, aun no superaba del todo su nerviosismo ante las mujeres-pero debo ir a casa

-¿A casa?-pregunto Rei confundida, mas luego observo por la ventana y vio la interseccion recordandolo algo-es verdad, el camino de la derecha va directamente a la zona urbana de la ciudad en donde vives, ¿no es cierto?

Rock asintio

-Pero aqui estas seguro Rock-kun-decia alarmada la enfermera rubia tratando de hacer entrar en razon al hijo adoptivo de Terry-si vas afuera solo, podrias morir-sonaba muy asustada y preocupada por su "amigo"-tus manos aun estan heridas y estas muy fatigado, ¡seria muy peligroso que fueras solo!

-Es verdad Bogard-kun-tomaba la palabra la kendok-asi que si te vas, te acompañare para mantenerte seguro

-¿Que?-pregunto enojada Saya-claro que no, de ser asi, es mejor que vaya yo-dijo confiada la pelirrosa

-¿Tienes algun conocimiento en combate?-pregunto seria la Rei uniendose a la conversacion-de no ser asi, solo serias un estorbo que harian que Rock muriera mas rapido por estar protegiendote, de ser asi, mejor voy yo al ser experta en el bokujutsu-decia dispuesta a no dejarse ganar, ganandose la mirada molesta de ambas feminas

-¡La fuerza bruta no lo es todo!-reclamaba la pelirros enojada-a veces es mejor tener un buen cerebro que pueda razonar, crear estrategias y tecnicas de supervivencia

-Entonces...

-Suficiente

La voz de Rock se hizo escuchar, no estaba enojado para nada, pero si un poco cansado de esa pelea, ademas debia admitir que estar rodedo de mujeres, estaba poco a poco rompiendo su barrera de seguridad interna

Recuerden, a excepcion de ciertas chicas, Rock es jodidamente timido con las mujeres

-Ire yo solo

-Pero Rock...-intento persuadirlo Saya, mas fue interrumpida cuando Rock alzo la mano

-Todas tienen buenas cualidades que sirven en este tipo de situaciones-continuo con sus argumentos, los demas escuchaban atentos-asi que en vez de usarlos en una sola persona, usenlos para mantener con vida al resto de sobrevivientes

-¿Que hay de ti?-pregunto enojada la pelilila, le enojaba que su amigo fuera tan terco-¿como piensas sobrevivir en el estado en que te encuentras?-ella no era para nada tonta, pudo darse cuenta trasbese ataque devastador que hizo en la salida del instituto no solo hirio sus manos, aunque aparentara lo contrario, su chi estaba muy bajo, estaba debil

-Yo se como arreglarmelas Busujima-sempai-decia con una sonrisa el rubio,,haciendola estremecer-recuerden que soy muy fuerte

-Pero...-intento refutar Rei, pero tambien fue interrumpida por Rock

-Mi chi se recuperara-decia sereno tratando de bajarle la preocupacion a su amiga-si mi chi aun no esta al 100% puedo usar el chi de Gaia, la madre tierra para reponer poco a poco toda mi energia espiritul-termino su explicacion sobando la cabeza de su amiga

Cosa que no logro del todo, pues Rei seguia un poco triste

Aunque a todos les confundio lo que dijo, "¿Gaia la madre tierra?"

-Bien Hayashi-sensei, es hora-dijo el rubio de forma seria

El bus se paro justo en donde Rock queria, pero aun asi estaba dudosa acerca de abrir las puertas y dejarlo ir, asi que buscando apoyo y respuestas de todos, los vio a todos dentro del bus, Shido y su grupo le hicieron señas de que lo deje ir, cosa que la hizo enfadar, luego vio a su propio grupo, las cuales, suspiraron en derrota y sabiendo que el rubio no desistiria por lo terco que es, le dijeron que abra las puertas

Supirando la maestra, hizo caso

-Gracias-agradecia con una sonrisa-depues de esas palabras iba a bajarse del autobus, pero antes se dirigo a su amigo gordito y a la rubia hermana de Billy-quedan a cargo, mantengan los a todos a salvo, hasta que yo regrese

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa y luego volvieron a ver al rubio-¡cuenta con nosotros!

Rock sonrio ante las palabras de ambos-muy bien, gracias-nuevamente iba a bajar, pero recordo algo-Ah, es verdad-decia volteando a ver a Shido-se me olvidaba decirte Shido-empezo a hablar de forma amenazante haciendo que el profesor se sintiera intimidado-espero y no hagas de las tuyas y hagas algo que afecte a mis amigos,porque sino-...cerro los ojos

Luego para asombro de todos, los volvio a abrir, pero esta vez energia blanca y azul salia de ellas, aterrorizando a Shido y su grupo

-Te hare vivir una verdadera _**pesadilla**_ -decia de forma amenzante- **¿estamos claros?**

Shido y su grupo dieron pasos atras, aterrados por la apariencia amenazante del chico, en cambio el grupo de Rock, por alguna razon, estaban tranquilos

Mas su falta de respuesta lo enojo

- **¡Pregunte si estamos claros Shido!-** exclamo con furia

-¡H...Hai!-constesto de forma rapida y asustada cual cobarde que era

Con esas palabras, Rock volvio a su forma normal-bien, me alegra que lo entiendan-con esas palabras, Rock termino de bajar del autobus y las puertas se cerraron tras el-nos vemos despues

En eso Rock empezo a caminar por el camino contrario frente a la vista de sus amigos que no se les bajaba la preocupacion para nada, pues nada les podia asegurar si se volverian a ver, ya que en realidad, nadie sabe a donde mismo van, solo andan de aqui para alla buscando un lugar seguro

-¡Demonios Rock!-Saya triste golpeaba uno de los asientos-¡siempre tiene que hacer lo que le da la gana!-sonaba adolorida y triste-hasta que una mano se poso sobre su hombro-¿Eh?, ¿Lillie-san?

En efecto, era la rubia

-Tranquilizate-le pedia amablemente-recuerda que el prometio volver pronto, ¿no?

-Es verdad-tomaba la palabra Saeko-si el lo promete, el lo cumple-dijo con una sonrisa sencilla

-Chicas-decia con voz quebrada, pero decidio no llorar, despues de todo era cierto, Rock siempre cumplia su palabra y esta vez no seria la excepcion, tambien recibio una sonrisa y un pulgar en alto de Hirano, tambien estaba preocupado por el, pero confiaba en su amigo, Kyoko y Shizuka tambien le sonreian y asentian con la cabeza, entonces Saya volvio a sonreir-gracias-dijo de forma honesta y los demas sonrieron-bien Miyamoto, ¿tu que pien...?, ¿eh?, ¿Miyamoto?-se pregunto confunfida la pelirosada al no ver a la pelinaranja-¿donde esta Miyamoto?

-¿Eh?-tambien se pregunto confundida la pelilila-la verdad, no lo se, estaba aqui hace no menos de un segundo

-¡No!, ¡maldicion!-exclamo la rubia llevandose ambas manos a la cabeza, totalmente desesperada, llamando la atencion de todos-¡nos dejan a cargo del grupo hace menos de 30 segundos y ya extraviamos a uno de los miembros del grupo!-exclamaba llorando al estilo anime, Kota estaba en la misma situacion al ver que le fallo a su amigo y lider

Todos veian a los "lideres suplentes" con pena y unas enormes gotas de sudor en sus nucas

Vaya lideres que dejaron a cargo

-Que patetico-decia uno de los chicos de Shido-si a la que buscan es a la pelinaranja esa, salio por esa ventana-señalo una ventana abierta

Todos posaron su vista en la ventana abierta señalada, sintiendo como el refrecante y casi puro aire entraba en el bus, una vena de molestia se hizo presente en la cabeza de alguna de las feminas, Saeko trataba con todas sus fuerzas el no salir tambien del bus, pero para masacrar a la pelinaranja con su bokken, la rubia enfermera no entendia nada del asunto, Kyoko suspiro estresada, Hirano se dio un face palm y Lillie rio divertida, esa pelinaranja si que era ocurrida

Pero Saya fue la que peor reacciono

-¡ESA MUJEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Ese grito tan potente y llena de ira hizo temblar todo el lugar, espantando a las aves que salieron volando despavoridos del lugar, al igual que los animales terrestres que corrian a su maxima velocidad para huir de la "fiera" que los asechaba

Asi como los pocos zombies que merodeaban por el lugar, dieron media vuelta y se fueron por otro camino

En otro lado Rock corria hasta un lugar, no estaba muy lejos de donde lo dejaron, cuando llego sonrio de lado cuando encontro lo que buscaba, una moto en perfecto estado, era una tienda de motos, reviso el motor, las demas partes y no encontro ningun desperfecto, ¡exito!, ahora solo debia revisar el nivel de gasolina del tanque

-Hmmm, esta lleno hasta la mitad-reflexionaba viendo el vehiculo-creo que si me servira hasta llegar a casa, pero creo que antes debere de pasar por una gasolin...¡aaaah!- el rubio perdio por un momento el equilibrio por culpa de que aun estaba bajo de chi y estuvo a punto de caer de espalda, sino fuera porque alguien no lo dejo caer-g...g...gracias-decia tomandose la cabeza con una de su manos vendadas

-De nada

Rock se percato de algo, el habia venido solo, ¿no es asi?, entonces, ¿a quien le dio las gracias?, o mejor dicho, ¿quien habia evitado que callera?, ademas esa voz obviamente femenina, jovial y alegre la conocia, se dio media vuelta lentamente esperando que no sea quien creia que era y cuando la vio, se exalto

-Hola-dijo de forma alegre

Frente (o mejor dicho, atras) de Rock Bogard se encontraba sonriente su ex pareja sentimental, Rei Miyamoto

-¿Rei?-pregunto exaltado e incredulo-¿que estas haciendo aqui?

Rei entonces cambio su sonrisa por una mueca seria-¿de verdad creiste que iba a dejarte ir asi como estas actualmente?

Rock suspiro derrotado, ¡obvio que no iba a ser tan facil!

-Rei, habiamos quedado en que vendria solo-se escuchaba preocupado y eso lo noto ella, por alguna razon sentir que el pelirubio se preocupaba mucho por ella a pesar de que hace tiempo ya no eran pareja, le hacia sentir muy feliz-a donde voy, el camino sera muy peligroso

-Por eso voy contigo-decia determinada la pelinaranja-si vas solo, haras que te maten

-Puedo cuidarme yo solo-decia Rock mirandoba otro lado- estoy bien, no deberias preocuparte

-Si claro-decia ya un poco enfadada por la terquedad de su amigo-tan bien que si no te ayudaba, te ibas a estampar de espaldas contra el suelo hace un momento-Rock se quedo cayado, pues no tenia argumento valido, en serio Rei lo habia ayudado, solo se rasco la nuca apenado-ademas, no solo es por ti que estoy aqui

Rock volvio a verla y alzo una ceja en confusion-¿ah no?

-Claro que no tonto-decia la chica-estoy aqui porque tampoco soportaba el viajar junto a ese infeliz de Shidou-decia con odio, Rock la entendia muy bien, ya que conoce el historial de ambos-tu sabes mi historia con el, ¿no?-el rubio solo asintio con la cabeza-pues ya te debes estar imaginando lo que hubiera pasado si seguia ahi

-Una masacre, literalmente hablando-dijo el rubio divertido rascandose una mejilla con uno de sus dedos vendados de la mano-pensandolo bien, de ser asi creo que era mejor que vengas conmigo hehehe-reia nervioso por su intento de chiste

Rei lo miro con un rostro neutro, aumentando su nerviosismo, mas luego empezo a reir a carcajadas, cosa que alivio al rubio que tambien empezo a reir

-Tienes razon tonto-decia parando de reir-pero no es momento para reir, mejor ya vamonos que esas cosas podrian volver en cualquier momento

-Si tienes razon-decia el rubio volviendo a ver la moto-debere cruzar algunos cables para encenderlo, ya que no poseemos las llav...-en eso Rock escucha el tintinar de algo metalico tras de el, al voltearse ve a una sonriente Rei con las llaves de la moto rodando en su dedo indice

-No creo que debas hacer algo tan bandalico para encenderla

-¿De donde sacaste esas llaves?-pregunto soprendido y confuso el pelirubio

Rei solo bufo divertida-aaam, ¿hola?, es una tiends de motos, ¡do'h!-dijo burlista y Rock se dio un facepalm al haber recordado eso-en ese tablero estan todas las llaves de todas las motos-señalo un enorme tablero de madera con gran cantidad de llaves-pude deducir que esta era la llave al ver en el llavero el numero que le corresponde-aclaro, la moto que Rock queria encender era de numero 156 de color rojo con blanco, la llave tenia el mismo numero y tambien los mismos colores en su llavero

¿Coincidencia?, ¡mi trasero!

-Bien, bien, soy un despistado, ya lo se-decia divertido mientras caminaba hacia un stand y tomaba dos cascos, para luego volver junto a la pelinaranja-disfrutaste bastante el burlarte de mi, ¿verdad?-dijo divertido lanzandole uno de los cascos

Rei lo atrapo divertida-pues, ¿que te puedo decir?-decia con una sonrisa viendo el techo del destruido lugar-no tengo algo mas divertido que hacer-termino de decir con una sonrisa

Rock solo bufo divertido

-Haha, ya vamonos-decia poniendose el casco y Rei le lanzaba las llaves las cuales atrapo y encendio el vehiculo, Rei se puso su casco y se sento tras el rubio, abrazando fuertemente rodeando su abdomen con sus delicados brazos-¿estas lista?

-Si-respondio determinada y por alguna razon, feliz la pelinaranja-despues de eso, ambos abandonaron el lugar usando la moto a gran velocidad, gracias a ello los zombies que estaban llegando al lugar no pudieron alcanzarlos

La pelinaranja alzo un poco la vista, viendo como los rubios cabellos que sobresalian del casco de Rock, bailaban al compas del viento, se veia lindo a su opinion, tambien sintio como la espalda de su amigo era amplia y dura, sin lugar a dudas sabia que estaba sonrojada, daba gracias a Kami que el casco no dejaba que se notara, recordo como este dia el mas que nadie arriesgaba su vida contal de salvar a los demas, ya sea gente que no conoce o gente que el estima mucho, ella sabia que Rock la tenia en lo segundo y eso la hacia feliz

Ya no cabia duda alguna en su mente y corazon, los sentimientos que tuvo por Rock en el pasado estaban rapidamente volviendo a ella

Y ella por algun razon, no hacia nada por evitarlo

Ella simplemente recosto su cabeza en la ancha espalda de su amigo, se sentia muy a confort de esa manera, no queria que este momento acabara, queria estar asi por siempre, amaba a Hiashi, le dolia aun su muerte, pero debia dejar el pasado atras y seguir adelante, ya sea sola o con alguien mas, pero recordando a su amigo rubio, podia sentir, que por alguna razon, ella no estaria sola nunca mas, encontrando bastante genial esa sensacion

-"Adios Hiashi"-decia con unas lagrimas rodando por sus ojos, el casco no permitia verlas-"te amo y te amare por siempre, pero ahora sere feliz aqui, cuando volvamos a vernos en el otro mundo, ire a por ti, asi que hasta eso, sere feliz en esta vida"-penso ya tomando su decision-"Rock...el sera el que me ayudara a ser feliz"

Y asi, ambos se fueron por la carretera, tratando de llegar a su destino

* * *

 **Vaya, fue un episodio bastante cansado de escribir, ustedes pueden darse cuenta por lo extenso del capitulo**

 **Y eso que recien lo empece a escribir ayer XD**

 **Quiero dejar algo en claro, NO HABRA BANSHING A REI, sinceramente no entiendo porque la odian tanto, en otros fics incluso la tratan de facil o incluso de puta, pues mala suerte, aqui en este fic no sera retratada de esa manera**

 **Lo siento si los decepcione**

 **Bien, seccion de preguntas:**

 **¿Como creen que llego Lilly Kane a Tokonosu?**

 **¿Porque creen que Rock se lastimo usando el Raging Storm?**

 **¿Cual creen que sea el poder que uso Rock para amenazar a Shido y su grupo?**

 **¿Donde demonios estaran Billy y los demas peleadores de KoF?**

 **Bien, seccion de dudas ternimada, recuerden que cualquier queja, duda y sugerencia, pueden enviarmela por medio de un review o pm**

 **Nos vemos en otra actualizacion, que seran UN CAMBIO DE VIDA y SEKIRYUTEI XENOVERSE**

 **Nos vemos despues**


	4. Problemas y los muertos

**Vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo esta historia, no les mentire, mi inspiracion como escritor asi como mis ganas han bajado demasiado y no se el porque**

 **Este capitulo lo escribi hace meses pero por el problema que mencione anteriormente, aun no lo terminaba, la verdad no se ni como lo acabe ahora, talvez solo fue suerte o simplemente me llego una ligera inspiracion, no lo se a decir verdad**

 **Bueno, no los retrasare mas, vamos al episodio**

 **-/-**

El ambiente en el autobus no era el mejor en estos momentos, bueno, solo para cierto grupo y conductora que veian irritados como cierto "salvador" se vanangloriaba frente a sus "protegidos" los cuales lo idolatraban cual si fuera una especie de deidad superior a la que deben brindarle todo el respeto del mundo

Khota en serio trataba de no salirse de control y meterle un clavo en el culo a cada uno de los presentes, pero al parecer estaba fallando de a poco, pues sus manos junto a su arma improvisada temblaban con ganas de dispararle al monton de idiotas frente a el, en especial al profesor irritante, ¡demonios!, cada palabra de el lo enfermaba e irritaba cada vez mas

El se vanangloriaba de haberlos salvado a todos, de haberlos liderdo en la senda de la "vida", era un cinico de mierda y mentiroso de porqueria, ¿acaso habian olvidado quien los habia rescatado en realidad?, fue un rubio ojirrojo que casi perdia la vida en un numero alto de veces solo para mabtenerlos a salvo, sin importarle su propia integridad fisica

¿Que demonios les pasaba?

Rock los habia salvado, no Shido, ¿estaban drogados o que?

Pero de entre ese mar de ignorancia, una persona se mantenia al margen y dudosa de las palabras del decano manipulador, aquella que se habia preocupado por Rock en la escuela y Saya habia salvado, ademas de tranquilizarla dociendole que Rock estaria bien

Los demas podrian estar asustados de el, pero ella no

Asi que solo se mantenia al margen de toda esa "secta" que Shido habia creado

—Juro que voy a atravesarle mi baston Bo por el recto si no se calla ahora mismo—la rubia hermana de Billy enserio estaba irritada, era muy raro el ver a Lilly enojada, la rubia normalmente era un pan de Dios, pero Shido y su grupo eran especialistas en sacar de quicio a cualquiera

Incluso Kyoko trataba por todos los medios el no lanzarlos del autobus y pasarles el mismo encima

—Te entendemos Lilly-san, pero debemos soportarlos solo un poco mas—tambien susurraba la kendoka, que no daria ella por ensartarle su bokken en el craneo a Shido y su grupo, pero se contenia...a penas—tomaremos caminos diferentes cuando lleguemos a la autopista, de ahi en adelante seran problema del otro autobus si los dejan subir—explicaba viendo al otro autobus tras ellos

—¿No puede ser ahora?—pregunto irritado el gordito adicto a las armas—juro que no voy a poder contenerme por mucho tiempo

El pelinegro estaba harto de ese circo que Shido habia montado, incluso la siempre tiernabe inocente Shizuka estaba enojada, asi que para ignorar a Shido, se coloco un par de audifonos conectados a un Walkman (regalo de Rock) y empezo a escuchar musica a alto volumen

—Paciencia Hirano—detenia la pelirrosa de coletas, tambien enojada, pero mas serena y calmada, no debia perder los estribos en este momento—debemos apegarnos al plan, por desgracia ellos tambien son seres humanos y deben estar protegidos

Khota suspiro frustrado y acato la orden, Saya estaba igual, pero era algo que a pesar de su malestar debian hacer, mantener con vida cuanto ser humano no este infectado, este podria ser el inicio de un apocalipsis y debian ayudar a mantener la raza sobreviviendo

Aunque fueran Shido y su grupo

La Kendoka veia el camino a travez de la ventana, admirando el paisaje tratando de relajarse e ignorar a Shido con su grupo de idiotas, pero obviamente no era muy alentador lo que veia, despues de todo el paisaje se veia mas o menos sereno, pero las columnas de humo de cerca y a lo lejos, estructuras destruidas, sangre y cuerpos por todos lados, en lugar de relajarla, la tensaba mas

Y la bestia queria salir...a participar en la masacre

Nego rapidamente con la cabeza tratando de calmarse, ella era una persona, no una asesina a sangre fria, apretaba los puños para calmarse, cosa que lograba cada segundo que pasaba, no debia dejar salir al monstruo

Al menos, no por ahora

Sin saber, que alguien estaba sospechando

—...—Lilly la veia de reojo con los ojos entrecerrados y de forma analitica

Mas toda esa paz y serenidad, fue eliminada junto a la paciencia de todo el grupo de Rock cuando Shido menciono unas simples palabras de forma maliciosa y arrogante

—El monstruo Bogard se ha ido, asi que estaremos a salvo de sus garras de perdicion, ¡si seguimos mi guia!, ¡seremos salvados!

Ante estas palabras, todo el grupo de Shido y algunos otros estudiantes que el grupo de Rock habian salvado anteriormente, estallaron en risas, aplausos y alabanzas por Shido y sus "sabias" palabras

Pues ellos veian a Rock y Lilly como un par de fenomenos que nada tienen que ver con ellos

Grave error

—¡Suficiente!

Ante la mirada de todos, Khota se levanto furioso de su asiento y para terror de Shido y su grupo, les apunto con su arma improvisada , junto a una sonrisa que era una mezcla de ira y demencia, habia estallado, en el poco tiempo que conocio al rubio, se dio cuenta de que era un gran tipo y eso no lo habia descubierto ahora, sino mucho tiempo atras

El siendo una persona sobrepasada de peso, era victima de Bullying por parte de otros estudiantes, nadie lo protegia, siquiera los profesores, excepto Kyoko y Shizuka, una por ser una maestra exijente con la disciplina y la segunda porque siempre lo atendia cuando llegaba herido a su consultorio

Asi que, ¿quien lo defendia?, pues obviamente era el rubio hijastro de Terry y Blue Mary, el es un chico noble que no le gusta la injusticia, por eso lo defendia cada vez que podia, le habia agradado Rock aun antes de conocer su relacion con su idolo de KOF, Terry Bogard

Por lo que, ¿con que derecho venian a hablar mal de el?, ¿de su amigo?, apretaba los dientes en ira contra estos bastardos, Rock era una gran persona y amigo, asi que no iba a tolerar que hablaran mal de el

—H-Hirano-san, baja el arma por favor—pedia de forma asustada el cobarde profesor, sus "discipulos" se escondian tras de el, igual de cobardes

Excepto una chica, que en realidad no se soprendio por aquello

—Ya me tienen harto—el gordito estaba en su punto de quiebre y eso Shido muy bien lo sabia, eso lo aterraba—hablan de mi amigo como si fuera un maldito monstruo, ¡¿creen que tolerare eso?!

—¡P-Pero si lo es!—refutaba asustado el Yankee tras el maestro—¿acaso no viste las cosas que hizo?, ¡es un demonio!

—¡Un demonio que salvo sus miserables y pateticas vidas!—sin pensarlo dos veces disparo un clavo directo al Yankee el cual asustado evadio por los pelos, tirandose al suelo y cubriendose la cabeza con ambas manos—si alguien mas habla mal de el, bueno, sera transformado en coladera, ¿esta claro?

Rapidamente el grupo de Shido asintio, menos el decano que viendo la situacion, sonreia pues creia que podia usar esta situacion a su favor

—Pero, ¿que no has visto lo que te ha hecho?—pregunto con malicia el de lentes

—¿A que mierda te refieres?—pregunto Khota enojado y confundido

—Te ha lavado el cerebro—extendio sus brazos como dando una gran conferencia, frente a la mirada maravillada de su grupo y la disgustada de Rock—te ha vuelto su mascota sin que te dieras cuenta, te manipula y maneja a su antojo, ¿que no lo ves?, ese monstruo te esta usando como si fueras algo reemplazable

Khota miraba neutral al cinico profesor, el cual alardeaba de su "sabiduria" infinita tratando de controlar al joven del arma, Saya quiso gritarle y despotricarle al ex decano sobre como se refirio al rubio, mas fue la misma kendoka que sin dejar de mirar el asunto, la detuvo con una mano en el hombro

Sin entender que trataba de hacer, Saya acato la orden y tambien veia la escena

—Ese monstruo, solo te mani...¡AAAAGH!

Shido dio un grito de dolor cuando sintio como un pedazo de su oreja fue perforada y destrozada, la sangre le escurria de el lugar afectado y entre los dedos que trataban de detener el sangrado, su grupo preocupado se acerco a su profesor el cual veia con enojo al gordito, el cual le mantenia la mirada

Le habia disparado sin miramientos

—Te dije, que no te refieras de esa manera a el

El grupo de Shido estaba asustado, no creian que le halla disparado a su "salvador", una sensacion de temor e ira se cernia sobre ellos, sin saber que hacer, mirando todo esto y satisfecha, Saya dejo salir un suspiro de relajacion y se levanto de su asiento

—Es verdad, Rock es nuestro amigo y no toleramos que hablen mal de el—Saya con el ceño fruncido y mirada seria se dirigia a Shido y su grupo, los cuales estaban enojados—si eso es lo que piensan, entonces no debemos seguir junto, ¡Kyoko sensei!

—¿Si?—respondio la conductora sin dejar de ver el camino

—Detenganse por favor

Esta vez Kyoko no pregunto o se altero como la ultima vez, ella sabia lo que planeaba la pelirrosa y los demas, asi que freno y sin esperar alguna orden, abrio las puertas del bus

—Ya no los soportamos, a ninguno de ustedes—Saeko se levantaba firme, con una mirada muy seria, aterradora e intimidante y con una mano posada en la empuñadura de su bokken, dispuesta a atacar—asi que Shido, largate de aqui—ordeno con voz tenebrosa que sorprendio y altero a muchos de los otros estudiantes, pero en eso mira tambien a sus "protegidos"—el que lo quiera seguir, que lo haga

Todos estaban enojados y aterrados por esas palabras, querian reclamar, pero sabian que no podian hacer nada contra la poderosa kendoka, no por nada era la campeona de dicho deporte en su pais, seria un suicidio el ir contra ella

Ademas, Hirano les apuntaba con una mirada sadica con su arma improvisada dispuesto a clavarles toda su carga sin dudar y Lilly sentada les enviaba una mirada aterradora mientras fingia limpiar su baston Bo, todo esto era un gran mensaje para el grupo de cobardes que por desgracia dejaron subir al autobus

" _Si no se bajan, rodaran cabezas"_

Shido apretaba los dientes en enojo, dolor y miedo, el no podia creer que no pudo controlar a este grupo de estudiantes, ¿como era posible?, se suponia que los estudiantes eran faciles de manipular mentalmente, ¿porque no funcionaba con ellos?, nada tenia sentido, pero todo indicaba que tenian un espiritu y determinación muy fuertes

Eso, le repugnaba

Bogard, ese maldito mocoso de nombre Rock Bogard debia ser el culpable de su falla, este chico sin duda alguna debio haberlos inspirado, llenado de confianza para seguir adelante y sin ningun apice de duda, como detestaba a ese maldito rubio

Si el no existiera, hubiera sido todo mas sencillo

—¿Que estas esperando Shido?—la kendoka estaba impaciente por deshacerse de la alimaña rastrera que por error dejaron subir—¿no te he dado una orden?—afilo aun mas la mirada y apreto ligeramente la empuñadura se su bokken

Pero en eso, uno de los seguidores de Shido armandose de valor (imbecil) se levanto y la encaro, tratando de proteger a su "salvador" y hacerla entrar en "razon"

—¡¿Acaso estas loca?!—preguntaba/exclamaba a todo pulmon sonando ya desesperado—¡estas cometiendo suicidio!, ¡¿porque tratas asi a nuestro salvador?!, ¡solo el nos puede ayudar?!

—¿Ayudar?—preguntaba sarcastica y curiosa la cerebrito pelirrosa—¿como?, ¿como nos ayudaria?

—¡El es un maestro!—dirigiendose a Saya con mirada seria y algo psicopata—es el indicado, sabio, inteligente y sobre todo, ¡tiene manera de lider!, ¡no como ese fenomeno de cabello rubio!

 **¡PACK!**

—Oe oe, tranquila Saeko

Lilly trataba de serenar a una iracunda pelimorada que de un segundo a otro, tenia al aterrado estudiante contra el suelo y su boken apuntando en su abdomen, su palo bo detenia el bokken de la pelimorada, si bien era de madera, no significaba que no podia ser incrustada, con la fuerza suficiente atravesaria al chico de par en par, los demas veian esto de formas diferentes

El grupo de Shido (menos una chica) aterrados y conmocionados

El grupo de Rock; bueno, no les importaba nada que les pasara a todos ellos

—Lo siento—se levantaba fingiendo serenidad, mas su mirada seguia peligrosa y filosa, Lilly la imitaba y el aterrado chico retrocedio arrastrandose asustado—pero me estoy cansando de que traten a uno de nosotros como a un monstruo—de forma elegante volvio a guardar su herramienta a un costado

Shido vio algo en toda esa escena

Algo que lo hzo sonreir ya que posiblemente, solo talvez, tuviera una oportunidad de manipular a la chiquilla

—Señorita Busujima, deberia darse cuenta de algo

La voz maliciosa de Shido desperto desconfianza en todo el grupo

Shido ayudo al asustado estudiante a levantarse, el grupo de Rock los veia de forma cautelosa, incluso Kyouko los veia por el retrovisor, esa alimaña de Shido jamas le habia caido bien y estaba ansiosa por dejarlos afuera, pero algo no les daba buena espina, Shido podra ser una escoria sin escrupulos y mentiroso, pero tambien admitia que era demasiado vivo, inteligente y manipulador

—Rock Howard. Ese chico es un peligro para todos—Shido comenzaba con su inutil discurso—no es como nosotros, el es un fenomeno que…

 **¡BAM!**

—¡Gaaaah! —el pelinegro era herido por segunda vez

Shido fue interrumpido de nueva cuenta. Esta vez no fueron ni Hirano ni Saeko, incluso ambos veian esta escena sorprendidos pues si bien esperaban una reaccion asi por parte de ella, no la esperaban tan pronto. Era algo un poco fuera de lugar para alguien como ella

Saya estaba harta, le gustaba Rock y aunque no lo admitiera, no dejaria que hablaran mal de el ni que lo difamaran. Respiraba exaltada, estresada y muy enojada. Lilly era quien la veia con mas sorpresa, pues en un arranque de velocidad que no pudo detectar, le arrebato su bo y lo golpeo con fuerza y furia en todo el centro del rostro de aquel molesto sujeto

Lo mejor de todo, fue que le dio con la punta en toda la nariz. Shido se apretaba la nariz en un intento de aliviar su dolor y detener la hemorragia que no cesaba. Mientras el grupo de la escoria veia con terror a su "salvador" tirado en el suelo adolorido, el del rubio veia con satisfaccion como aquella sabandija se retorcia cual gusano en el suelo intentando frenar su dolor, obviamente de forma infructuosa

—Creo que Busujima-san les habia dicho, ¡que se largaran! —estaba enfafada, su tono y mirada lo reflejaban. Sin mirarla extendio el palo bo a Lilly, quien aun con los ojos bien abiertos tomo su herramienta. Debia admitirlo, esa chica tenia muchas agallas—¿Qué estan esperando?, ¡haganlo ahora!

Shido se levantaba ayudado por sus seguidores. Estaba enfadado, estresado, molesto y confundido, aun apretaba su nariz. No podia entenderlo, podia manipular a aquellos incautos que lo ayudaban a levantarse, sus mentes asustadas y debiles eran faciles de manipular. De ser asi, ¿Por qué no podia hacer lo mismo con el grupo de Rock?, era demasiado confuso y eso lo molestaba

Estos chicos tenian mentes y determinaciones fuertes, algo que lo estresaba de sobremanera. Ya sin nada mas que alegar, fingiendo tener un honor y orgullo que no poseia, se levanto con firmeza y una mirada de desden se dirigio al otro grupo

—Ustedes son solo una causa perdida—se limpiaba con un puño el resto de la sangre de su nariz. Luego se arreglo el cuello de la camisa—rechazan una oferta de salvación solo por ese fen…—se detuvo con un poco de temor cuando vio la mirada del grupo de Rock. Obviamente no tolerarian mas ofensas a su amigo y lider—…..ese chico, los ha desviado por el camino de la salvacion. Ya no tienen esperanza alguna

—Si, si lo que digas—respondió de forma desinteresada la pelirrosa—no veo sus traseros moverse para bajar del autobus

Shido apretaba los dientes en ira. Sus seguidores veian estos eventos con miedo, si los echaban del vehiculo no habria duda de que se volverian comida de zombies. El maestro y "guro" de la salvacion pensaba rapido una manera de salir de aquel problema

No tuvo que esperar. Sonrio cuando vio por la ventana un vehiculo abandonado y en perfecto estado, no era uno enorme como el autobus, era una Hiace Van, tenia el espacio suficiente para el y sus peones. Asi que no vacilo en su decision

—Bien. No hay porque seguir con la violencia—respondia petulante, encaminandose a la salida—me ire de aquí, quien quiera seguirme es libre se hacerlo—al terminar de hablar y dar su ofrecimiento termino por bajar del autobus

Obviamente sus fieles y credulos seguidores sin dudar lo siguieron, claro que sin antes dirigirles una mirada llena de odio y desprecio

—Van a arrepentirse de su decision—dijo aquel yankee al grupo de Rock. Quienes obviamente no le dieron ninguna importancia

—Como digas. Ya largarte—respondio Hirano apuntandole con su arma improvisada de clavos

El chico grupo de Shido gruño en enojo y miedo, pero bajo y se reunio con los demas. Las puertas se cerraron y el bus siguio su camino ante la vista de ellos. Se sentian claramente impotentes pero no dudarian de la decision de su lider

—Entonces….¿que haremos? —pregunto el mismo chico algo angustiado por su situacion, el resto del grupo estaba igual. Shido solo sonrio con confianza

—Simple. Seguir nuestro camino—respondio con confianza llenando de curiosidad y algo de miedo a sus seguidores—dime chico, ¿sabes como manipular un vehiculo?

La pregunta confundio a todos

 **-/-**

Rock y Rei seguian por la carretera. La tarde estaba llegando a su fin y la prueba era el tono anaranjado del cielo. La noche pronto llegaria y reclamaria su lugar en las alturas

Ella estaba a gusto abrazando el torso del chico y apoyando su cabeza en su espalda. Rock estaba mas centrado en el camino y en evadir a todo muerto viviente que se atravezara en sus camino, debian llegar al hogar del rubio tan pronto como pudieran

Un camino algo complicado. Hordas de aquellos monstruos come carne aparecian por todos lados y debian desviarse a cada momento de su camino original. Rei admitia que a pesar del peligro que corrian segundo a segundo, le fascinaba estar apoyada en la espalda del chico, era muy relajante. Rock en cambio debia manejar, desviarse o atacar a los zombies que se encontraran en el camino para despejarlo. Nada que un par de Repukken no resolviera

Pero usar su chi tantas veces ya lo estaba agotando y debia descansar aunque sea un poco, asi que debia apresurarse en llegar a la casa del chico. Para suerte de el y decepcion de la chica, llegaron mas rapido de lo esperado. Al no haber zombies en las calles, estacionaron la moto en la entrada de la casa. De haber dentro de su domicilio, podrian salir rapidamente de ahí y escapar

—Hogar, dulce hogar—decia Rock de forma sarcastica entrando por la puerta. Rei lo seguia algo curiosa, ella jamas habia visitado el hogar del rubio, gran parte por su resentimiento hacia el rubio. Ahora se maldecia internamente por sus erroneos e infantiles actos, bien hubieran podido relacionarse bien a pesar de ya no ser novios—siéntete comoda, pero con cuidado. No sabemos si hay alguna de esas cosas rondando por aquí

—Claro. No hay problema—respodia mientras veia por todos lados el interior de la casa. Era una casa normal, nada ostentosa pero bonita—vaya, debo admitir que tu casa es muy agradable

—Gracias—respondia mientras subia por las escaleras—ahora vuelvo

—Pues bien—se sento en un gran sofa de la sala—yo esperare aquí—empuño su lanza improvisada y se mantenia vigilante

Rock subio hasta el segundo piso, el pasillo no era muy largo por lo que llego a su habitacion rapidamente. No bajaba la guardia y se mantenia alerta por si alguna de esas cosas salieran de improvisto de alguna de las puertas. Abrio una con cautela y entro con cuidado en la habitacion al no ver amenaza alguna. Mas aun asi no bajo la guardia

Suspiro aliviado al ver que asegurarse de que no hubiera amenazas. Rapidamente se dirigio a su armario, tomo una maleta y la lleno de sus indumentarias. Luego se daria una ducha cuando se reunieran con lo demas

Se lanzo rapidamente hacia la cama para tomar su celular que estaba en la mesa del otro lado, miro su contenido para ver si habia recibido alguna llamada o mensaje de sus padres adoptivos

Nada. No habia recibido ni un solo mensaje

Eso lo hizo suspirar de decepcion y algo de temor, ¿estarian bien?, mas luego se palmeo el rostro en un intento de hacerse entrar en razon. Eran Terry y Blue Mary, obvio que estarian bien, aun asi, para asegurarse el los llamaria a ellos, pero se llevo una molesta sorpresa

—"Las lineas estan muertas. ¡demonios!" —penso molesto. Talvez esa era la razon por la cual ninguno de los se comunicaban con el, no tenian los medios para hacerlo. Apretaba el telefono con ira, pero luego se relajo. No podia destruir su unico medio de comunicación con sus padres en un arrebato infantil de enojo—es mejor seguir en movimiento, luego podre ver como comunicarme con ellos

Salia de la habitacion pero noto algo en la habitacion de sus padres, estaba abierta y la luz encendida. Eso no alerto a Rock, los muertos vivientes eran ciegos por lo que no notarian la luz. Pero si le dio curiosidad el saber el porque la luz estaba encendida, juraria que estaban apagadas cuando subio

Con cautela entro en la habitacion y solto un suspiro de alivio al ver que era Rei quien estaba dentro, dandole la espalda

—¿Rei? —llamo el rubio algo curioso al ver a su compañera en esta habitacion. Llamando la atencion de la pelinaranja quien volteo a verlo—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?. Crei que ibas a vigilar la planta baja

—Si bueno. No habia peligros abajo, asi que decidi ver si podia ser de ayuda aca arriba—volvio a ver la habitacion con curiosidad—pero esta habitacion estaba abierta y me dio curiosidad. No te preocupes, deje aseguradas todas las entradas antes de subir—se sento en la cama de la pareja

—Oh, bueno. Gracias—respondio Rock entrando a la habitacion y sentandose en la cama. Junto a ella—oye Rei, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro—respondio ella con una sonrisa

—Dime. ¿tu me sigues odiando? —pregunto serio y determinado

Rei se sorprendio por su preguta. ¿Qué si lo seguia odiando?, pues a decir verdad eso lo dudaba. En realidad empezaba a temer de que fuera todo lo contrario, no podia volver a sentir lo que alguna vez sintio por Rock, no debia. No era lo correcto, habia perdido a Hisashi no hace poco y seria una falta de respeto muy grande el volverse a enamorar de Rock nuevamente literalmente de la noche a la mañana

Pero, ¿Qué podia responder?, todo era muy confuso dentro de ella. En su interior un mar de emociones se hacian presente y comenzaban una revolucion entre su mente y corazon que no sabia quien ganaria. No sabia dar la respuesta adecuada, porque no lo odiaba y temia que estuviera enamorandose de el nuevamente. Eso la mataba por dentro, el no poder decidirse

—Siento sincera. Aun estoy un poco resentida contigo—respondio seria mirando el suelo. Rock no se sorprendio por su respuesta, el sabia que la habia lastimado aun cuando solo queria hacerla feliz—olvidaste nuestra promesa y por si fuera poco, me ocultas muchos secretos y no lo niegues Bogard—ella lo miro de forma recriminatoria por ello. Rock no podia sostenerle la mirada—¿Cómo quieres que confie en ti si tu no confias en mi?

Rock solo suspiro cansino y algo estresado, se sobaba la nuca tratando de relajarse, este dia si que fue muy pesado y Rei no se lo estaba poniendo mas facil. Pero el tenia un buen motivo para reservarse cosas para si mismo, divulgar toda su vida seria un cuento irreal ante el pensamiento de cualquier ser humano racional

Sin contar el peligro que no solo ella, sino todos correrian si se enteraran. Mantenerlos ignorantes era la mejor manera de mantenerlos seguros

—Escucha Rei, lo siento por la promesa, ¿si? —Rock respondio desviando la mirada avergonzado de si mismo—solo queria que estuvieras bien

—¿Cómo podia ser feliz dentro de una mentira? —respondio la pelinaranja de forma recriminatoria pero suave. Aunque por dentro estaba dolida—solo queria que estuvieramos juntos—algunos sollozos empezaron a escucharse de ella y Rock no podia sentirse mas basura—¿era mucho pedir eso?

—No. Supongo que no—respondio apenado el rubio sin voltear la mirada—te lastime y eso no me lo puedo perdonar. Soy de lo peor—su voz estaba serena a pesar de que sentia la peor escoria del mundo por hacer llorar a su amiga de la infancia—pero oye. Conociste a Hisashi, ¿no es eso bueno?

Esas palabras mas que consuelo, se sintieron como una burla a la pelinaranja. Si, amaba a Hisashi pero Rock lo decia de forma tan tranquila como si jamas le hubiera interesado aquella promesa o sus sentimientos. ¿acaso nunca la amo?, ¿solo estuvo con ella por lastima?. Se sentia de alguna forma humillada, ahora que lo pensaba Rock jamas sintio celos de Hisashi, incluso se volvieron muy buenos amigos. Casi hermanos, eso a pesar de que a Rei no le importaba en lo absoluto pues aun sentia enojo hacia el rubio, la hacia sentir minorizada. Queria que el rubio sintiera un poco de dolor al ver que la habia perdido, de esa forma sabria que al menos sintio algo bonito por ella en aquel entonces

Pero nada. Ni una simple muestra de celos o intentos por recuperarla, al verlos juntos el solo sonreia felices por ambos. Eso le enojaba de forma ligera, el rubio era un idiota insensible a su pensar y no sabia como tratar a una mujer

Aunque en eso ultimo no se equivocaba del todo, las razones sobraban y muy conocidas por obvias razones

—Eres un idiota Rock—la pelinaranja se levanto enojada de la cama ante la vista confundida del rubio que no entendia su actuar. ¿Qué le pasaba? —como sea, ¿terminaste con lo que tenias que hacer? —le pregunto sin voltearse a verlo

—Si—respondio con una sonrisa ligera pero algo deprimida. Sus problemas con Rei no habian minorizado e intuia que no se arreglarian pronto. En eso miraba el armario de sus padres—quizas quieras tomar un poco de ropa, estoy seguro que a Mary no le importara

Rei no respondio de forma verbal sino que asintio con la cabeza. Tomo una maleta cercana y la lleno con ropa de la rubia, hasta interior. Estaba enojada con Rock pero aun asi no pudo evitar ver con asombro algunas de las marcas de la ropa, eran muy conocidas y de buen material. La tal Mary tenia un muy buen gusto por la ropa

—Estoy lista. Ya vamonos—salio por la puerta sin voltearse a ver al rubio. Rock solo suspiro derrotado y la siguio

Este dia no podia empeorar, ¿o si?

 **-/-**

 **Bueno, espero que el episodio halla sido de su agrado y llenado sus espectativas, la verdad no se cuando vuelva a actualizarlo asi que no se maten esperando**

 **Ojala y mi inspiracion asi como mis ganas de escribir vuelvan pronto. Extraño esos dias en los cuales actualizaba semana a semana**

 **Nos veremos en alguna otra actualizacion, nos vemos hermanos/as**


End file.
